Scellée
by Sacrok
Summary: 20 ans après l'invasion du Vandenreich. Au Seireitei, un niveau d'excellence a été demandé pour chaque Shinigami. Certain préfère cacher leur prédisposition par peur de devoir encore souffrir. Mais une Shinigami finit par attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle, qui avait refoulé son don pour les combats, va devoir subir les pressions de son nouveau Capitaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom.**

 **Je vous avouerai que j'ai lâché la lecture du manga il y a quelques années par lassitude. Mais depuis quelques jours je me suis mise au visionnage des animés. Je suis loin d'avoir terminée et j'ai du compléter mes lacunes avec l'aide de mon ami Google ;-)**

 **C'est donc l'histoire d'une OC (je n'écris mes fanfic qu'avec des OC). Je pense y mettre de la romance, mais ça ne sera pas fleur bleue car de toute façon avec Zaraki on ne peut pas en faire.**

 **Voici le premier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sacrok**

* * *

Une vingtaine d'années s'était écoulées depuis la terrible attaque d'Yhwach. Chacun avait pansé ses plaies, mais certaines blessures auront plus de difficulté à guérir. Quoi qu'on en dise, la violence des combats avait laissé des marques que ce soit dans les mémoires, comme dans les corps.

Après la tempête, le calme était revenu à la Soul Society. Les ennemis avaient été soit tués, soit emprisonnés, et si d'éventuels nouveaux rivaux existaient, ils se terraient encore dans l'ombre. Ce fut justement en prévision de nouveaux jours funestes que fut prise la décision d'évaluer les points faibles des forces militaires. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que les précédentes périodes de paix avaient eues pour conséquence la baisse du niveau des Shinigami. Cette diminution de la maîtrise des arts de combat était dû à un laxisme général dont aucune division n'était épargnée. Il était donc vital de palier à ce défaut.

Plusieurs séries de mesures furent prises. Dans un premier temps, les conditions d'entrée à l'Académie furent durcies, et il en fut de même pour les évaluations internes. Cette décision avait pour but de sélectionner les meilleurs éléments, quitte à voir les effectifs diminuer. Ensuite pour motiver les étudiants à donner le meilleur d'eux même, le mode de répartition dans les différentes branches militaires allait se faire au mérite. Les étudiants qui se distingueraient du lot, les élites, pourrons établir une liste de préférence pour leur future admission. Les élèves moyens seront répartis en fonction de leurs atouts, et les moins talentueux serviront à combler les effectifs manquants. Il fallait donc mettre les bouchées doubles durant les six années d'études pour ne pas se retrouver dans une Division qui nous vous corresponde pas.

Ensuite, il fut demandé aux Capitaines des différentes Divisions de ne pas lésiner sur l'entrainement de leurs éléments actifs. Hormis le personnel dédié aux tâches purement administratives ou d'entretien, tous les Shinigami combattants devront montrer une évolution dans leur technique des arts spirituels. Se reposer sur ses acquis ou stagner dans sa progression, ne sera plus admis avant d'avoir atteint un niveau minimum défini personnellement par chaque Capitaine.

Enfin, pour éloigner l'ennui et stimuler les troupes, une ancienne tradition fut remise au gout du jour. Chaque année, désormais, se déroulerons des Jeux d'où sortira vainqueur le meilleur Shinigami des Jeux du Gotei 13. Les règles resteront les mêmes que lors des précédents Jeux datant de 2000 ans. Douze Divisions s'affronteront pour le titre, pendant que l'une sera chargé d'organiser et superviser les combats. Dans chaque Division seront tirés au sort 4 Shinigami faisant parmi du service actif, en dehors des 3 premiers sièges, dont le niveau surpasse allégrement la moyenne. Les Shinigami qui se porteront volontaires verront leur nom inscrit 50 fois. Les Capitaines auront également la possibilité de choisir 2 éléments de leur troupe, leurs poulains. Ces derniers seront inscrits 100 fois et leur chance d'être tirés au sort sera ainsi augmentée. Tous les autres seront inscrits une seule fois. La probabilité d'être choisi est extrêmement faible, mais la différence de niveau qui peut être démesurée entre deux participants, engendrait la crainte parmi la majorité des Shinigami. En effet, le vainqueur de chaque combat est celui qui reste debout, et la mort est une éventualité, même si elle n'est nullement le but à atteindre pour gagner. Aucune limite n'est fixée que ce soit en terme de temps, de technique ou de puissance. Tous les coups sont permis, mais pour remporter un combat, il faut qu'au minimum une attaque soit portée. Son propre honneur et celle de sa Division sont en jeu. Ainsi, atteindre un niveau d'excellence était devenu capital pour survivre.

L'autre enjeu de ces Jeux était la possibilité pour les heureux élus de montrer leurs talents et ainsi d'attirer l'attention d'un ou plusieurs Capitaines, que ce soit le sien ou un autre. Car pendant la durée des Jeux, les Capitaines de Division pouvaient choisir de recruter de nouveaux Shinigami parmi les combattants. Il fallait donc aussi briller et démontrer des capacités intéressantes pour conforter sa place ou espérer un poste plus enviable.

Les Jeux avaient lieu en fin de printemps, lorsque les jours étaient les plus longs et les températures supportables. Un large espace était dédié à cette activité. Ce n'était pas comme les lieux d'entrainement classiques, plats, lisses et sans obstacles. Non, c'était une vaste étendue qui variait chaque année. Pour cette édition, dont c'était la treizième Division qui était chargée de l'organisation, la Capitaine avait choisi un paysage vallonné, verdoyant qui alternait harmonieusement entre plaine et forêt. C'était frais et apaisant, totalement en contraste avec ce qu'il allait se dérouler durant les prochains jours.

Pour un grand nombre de Shinigami, la nuit précédente avait été agitée. Certains appréhendaient par peur d'être tiré au sort, d'autres étaient excités à l'idée de pouvoir combattre, tandis que certains s'impatientaient de voir de beaux combats. Dès les premières lueurs du jour, un grand nombre de Shinigami se dirigeait vers le lieu de rassemblement. Étant donné que la vie au Seireitei ne pouvait pas s'arrêter durant les Jeux, les places pour y assister étaient limitées. Hormis les Capitaines et les Lieutenants qui avaient l'obligation d'être présents à chaque combat, les autres Shinigami devaient se partager les places disponibles ou bien continuer leur tâche quotidienne au sein de leur Division.

A l'heure prévue pour le début des Jeux, l'ensemble des gradins était rempli. Il y avait deux espaces bien distincts dont un réservé pour les officiers, les nobles et les professeurs de l'Académie. La tension avait encore grimpé d'un cran pour les potentiels combattants, car une des particularités des Jeux, était le tirage au sort. Les 48 Shinigami qui participeront n'apprennent leur nomination qu'au moment de leur premier combat. Ainsi chacun doit s'attendre à être choisi, car aucune préparation n'est possible. Si on est tiré au sort, on doit se rendre immédiatement dans l'arène et le combat démarre dès que les deux élus sont sur place. Une manière de plus pour juger du niveau des combattants, car il était impossible de connaitre son adversaire en avance.

La Capitaine de la treizième Division, organisatrice de cette édition, Rukia Kuchiki pris la parole pour déclarer le commencement des Jeux. Accompagnée du vainqueur de l'année précédente, un Shinigami de la dixième Division, on apprit que pour le premier combat on verra s'opposer un Shinigami de la seconde Division et de la huitième. Le nom des combattants s'en suivirent et une vague d'exclamation se propagea dans les gradins, annonçant le début des festivités. Car bien que ce soient des combats terriblement violents, c'était l'occasion pour les Shinigami de s'amuser un peu autour de paris et lors des victoires.

Les deux premiers participants n'étant pas dans les tribunes au moment du tirage au sort, on dût les attendre, le temps qu'ils viennent depuis leur Division. Aussitôt leur arrivée respective, le début des Jeux commença. On était parti pour environs deux semaines de combat : 45 duels et un combat final entre les 3 derniers combattants. Un final particulier où le vainqueur allait devoir faire preuve de stratégie, en plus de sa technique, pour venir à bout de ses 2 adversaires durant un seul et même combat. Le champion reviendrait enfin victorieux à sa Division, où il garderait le titre pendant une année. Il y avait en moyenne 4 ou 5 combats par jour, des fois plus, des fois moins. Cela dépendait du niveau des combattants. Mais il n'était pas rare de voir des combats s'étendre sur une journée entière. Toutefois ce n'était pas spécialement les plus intéressants, car le niveau des participants ne leur permettait pas de créer un beau spectacle et cela trainait en longueur.

Les tirages au sort et les duels s'enchainèrent jour après jour. Il y avait eu de beaux combats, notamment celui entre les poulains de la sixième Division et de la onzième. Cela avait eu pour effet de stimuler un peu l'attention du Capitaine de la onzième, Zaraki Kenpachi, qui s'ennuyait terriblement la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait naturellement pas participer et il trouvait cela d'ennui profond. Parmi les autres Capitaines, il y avait ceux qui prenait à cœur chaque combat avec plus ou moins d'exubérance, et d'autres qui semblait faire acte de présence en ne montrant aucune expression particulière.

Au neuvième jour, la quasi-totalité des combats de la première partie s'était déroulée. Il ne restait que 3 tirages au sort, pour dévoiler les 6 derniers participants. Normalement cette journée devait suffire pour conclure cette partie.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le Général du Gotei 13 et Capitaine de la première Division, Shunsui Kyôraku, confortablement installé dans la tribune des officiers, dégustait sa boisson favorite, à savoir le saké. Bien que son niveau de responsabilité se soit considérablement augmentée depuis sa nomination, il avait gardé sa nature décontractée, fidèle à lui-même. Il n'avait pas été à l'origine de cette mesure qu'était les Jeux. Ce grand pacifiste avait dû se soumettre à la décision de la Chambre des 46, qui ne lui avait pas permis de modifier les règles.

La Capitaine de la treizième Division, Rukia Kuchiki, ainsi que le vainqueur de l'année précédente, reprirent leur rôle et ils annoncèrent les Divisions des 2 prochains combattants :

\- La Douzième, clama le Shinigami.

\- Et la Première Division, acheva la Capitaine.

Comme à chaque annonce, des clameurs montèrent dans les gradins.

Le précédent champion plongea sa main dans la boite qui contenait les noms des Shinigami de la douzième Division, tandis que Rukia Kuchiki faisait de même pour la Première.

\- Nobu Ariyoshi !

A cette annonce, un tapage monstre se propagea. Nobu Ariyoshi était un volontaire. Chaque année il s'était inscrit, mais jamais il n'avait été choisi. C'était un Shinigami de la douzième Division, beau parleur et imbu de lui-même. 8éme siège de sa division, il n'était pas particulièrement puissant, mais c'était un fourbe qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la supercherie pour gagner.

Pendant que ce dernier descendait des gradins pour rejoindre l'arène, l'annonce de son adversaire tardait à se faire. Les regards commencèrent à se tourner vers Rukia Kuchiki, dont le visage semblait soucieux.

\- Un soucis Capitaine Kuchiki ? demanda Shunsui Kyôraku, installé non loin d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une erreur, dit-elle les yeux encore sur le bout de papier où était inscrit le nom. Je croyais que seuls les Shinigami combattants pouvaient participer, continua-t-elle en tendant le papier vers le Général.

\- Oui c'est exact, répondit-il intrigué.

Le Capitaine-Commandant se saisit de la petite feuille sans pour autant poser son verre de saké. Tout en buvant une gorgée du précieux liquide, il déplia le papier.

Mal lui en prit, car il s'étouffa en lisant le nom inscrit. Sa co-lieutenant, Nanao Ise, qui se situait derrière lui, lui arracha le papier de la main. Dans un soupir et tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle lui dit :

\- Elle va vous en vouloir.

\- Oui je sais, répondit Shunsui visiblement ennuyé. Peux-tu t'en occuper s'il te plait Nanao ? continua-t-il dans un dialogue qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Aussitôt, la co-lieutenant quitta la tribune. Un sentiment d'incompréhension régnait parmi ceux qui avaient suivi la conversation.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki, vous pouvez annoncer le prochain participant. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, déclara le Général du Gotei 13.

\- Euh…, hésita Rukia. Entendu Général.

La Capitaine se replaça et formula haut et fort :

\- Sengo Komachi !

Cette fois-ci, le nom du combattant ne fut pas accueilli par des exclamations. C'était plutôt un ensemble de chuchotis et de murmures qui venait à la fois des gradins et de la tribune des officiers.

Sengo Komachi était bien connue dans le Seireitei. Depuis 10 ans, elle était l'archiviste de la Première Division, promue à ce poste par Shunsui Kyôraku en personne. Un choix que personne n'avait remis en cause. Elle était une jeune femme à l'allure très avenante et amicale, mais prenait sa tâche très au sérieux, tout en demandant la même chose aux Shinigami qui avaient à faire avec elle. En effet, Sengo recueillait chaque rapport de mission, contre-rendu de réunion et d'autres documents administratifs qui devaient être classifier. Son physique charmant était un atout, comme aimait le dire Shunsui, car le nombre de rapports en retard était désormais exceptionnel. Venir remettre ses documents au service des archives était devenu un bonheur pour les hommes du Gotei 13. Mais attention à ne pas faire d'erreur ou à oublier quoi que ce soit, car Sengo était une perfectionniste et avait l'œil à tout. Garde à celui qui se trompait. La Shinigami avait du répondant et ne laissait rien passer.

Néanmoins, une question brulait les lèvres de tout le monde.

Pourquoi une Shinigami ayant un poste administratif pouvait avoir été tiré au sort pour participer aux Jeux ?

* * *

 **Je suis ouverte à tous vos avis, questions ou suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici le second chapitre.**

 **Mon OC fait son entrée. J'espère que vous l'appréciez.**

 **Merci à AkaneMitsuki pour ta review.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les bras chargés de documents, Sengo Komachi serpentait à travers le dédale qu'était les archives de la Première Division. C'était un bâtiment en pierre composé de plusieurs étages. La Shinigami connaissait par cœur les différents rayons. Elle aimait vraiment son métier. C'était calme mais diversifié. Elle voyait chaque jour de nouvelles personnes qui lui apportaient leur paperasse administrative que sa division devait garder en copie. Après inspection, chaque document était ensuite rangé au bon endroit. Elle avait aussi pour tâche de fournir les papiers nécessaires certaines procédures, comme des successions, des transferts de divisions ou des requêtes venant d'autres services administratifs.

Ce matin là, Sengo finissait de ranger les rapports de mission qu'on lui avait apporté la veille. Tout en chantonnant, elle se déplaçait de rangée en rangée pour se délester des liasses qui lui pesaient dans les bras. Soudain, elle fut stoppée dans sa tâche par un Papillon de l'Enfer. Il était assez fréquent que des demandes urgentes se fassent de cette manière. Elle tendit innocemment la main vers le messager et écouta son message.

Les documents bien triés tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de chute caractéristique. La collègue de Sengo qui se situait dans une rangée voisine, se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle découvrit l'archiviste debout au milieu d'un océan de papier disséminé tout autour d'elle. Le Papillon de l'Enfer avait fini sa mission et il était été déjà parti lorsqu'elle rejoignit Sengo. La jeune femme avait les yeux dans le vide, son bras toujours en l'air comme si le Papillon était toujours présent.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sengo ? demanda sa collègue alarmée par son comportement.

L'archiviste baissa sa main et regarda à peine sa voisine. Elle devenait blanche à vue d'œil, puis un frisson la saisit.

\- Sengo ? insista-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je... je dois partir, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

Sengo se retourna sans rien ajouter et prit la direction du rez de chaussée et de la sortie, laissant sa collègue seule et un peu perdue. La jeune femme avait de temps à autre des moments mélancoliques mais jamais elle n'avait été dans cet état.

C'est seule que Sengo fit le chemin jusqu'à l'arène des Jeux. Même si elle n'y était jamais allée pour observer les combats, elle savait où se rendre. Jamais elle n'avait voulu y aller, malgré que ses amis l'aient invité à plusieurs reprises. Ces Jeux la dégouttaient. Se battre pour le plaisir sans enjeu vital était quelque chose qu'elle avait exclu de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté le poste d'archiviste de la Première Division. Le Capitaine-Commandant l'avait bien compris et, appuyé par une professeure de l'Académie, elle avait pu se préserver de son côté sombre. Mais Shunsui Kyôraku avait posé une condition, car au vue des nouvelles exigences imposées, il devait pouvoir compter sur elle en cas de besoin. Si pour une raison ou une autre, le Capitaine de la Première Division lui demandait de reprendre les armes, elle devait s'y soumettre.

Tout le long de son trajet, Sengo réfléchit à toutes les éventualités qui allaient s'offrir à elle. Ainsi plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et insistants au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'arène. L'annonce de son tirage au sort avait étonné tout le monde et s'était ébruitée rapidement dans le Seireitei. Après une attente où chacun put émettre son avis sur la question, on aperçu une silhouette arriver.

Un peu plus grande que la moyenne, une taille marquée et ceinte par un obi coloré, ainsi que des cheveux rouge foncé tirant sur le brun attachés en un chignon haut, c'était bien l'archiviste. Sengo Komachi marcha au même rythme que depuis son départ de sa division sur la verte plaine de l'arène. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à son adversaire qui s'impatientait et les deux juges de la Treizième Division. Son regard se porta ensuite vers la tribune des officiers, face à elle. Elle chercha son Capitaine en espérant que cela la rassurerait, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Derrière le Général se tenait sa co-Lieutenant. Cette dernière portait à la main une chose qui lui déplut fortement. C'était un objet que Sengo avait confié à Shunsui Kyôraku à son arrivée dans sa division.

\- Hé miss ! s'exclama Nobu Ariyoshi en rompant le silence pensant. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Sengo ne l'écoutait pas. C'était un provocateur qui ne méritait pas son attention.

\- Vous confirmez bien être Sengo Komachi, Shinigami de la Première Division ? demanda l'un des deux juges comme l'exigeait le protocole.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Alors…., continua le juge.

Mais il fut coupé net par Sengo.

\- Je déclare forfait, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

La jeune femme, dont le visage s'était assombri, ne quittait pas des yeux son Capitaine. Elle se sentait profondément blessée par son inaction. Il était parfaitement au courant de son point de vue et pourtant il ne l'aidait pas. A nouveau les messes basses reprirent de plus belle dans les tribunes.

\- C'est impossible. Les règles sont strictes, expliqua le juge calmement.

Sengo ne put réprimer un grondement, et pour continuer dans cette série d'incompréhension, elle se mis à genoux dans l'herbe tendre de l'arène.

\- Voilà je suis à terre. Vous pouvez le déclarer gagnant, continua-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher du regard Shunsui.

Un profond malaise s'étendait autour d'elle. L'archiviste n'avait que faire de son honneur et des qu'en-dira-t-on. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre et elle tentait les différents recours qui pouvaient s'offrir à elle.

\- Oh mais tu ne vas pas me gâcher mon combat, commença à s'énerver son adversaire. Déjà tu te fais tirer au sort alors que t'es pas dans les troupes combattantes et ensuite tu te ramènes comme ça, les mains dans les poches, sans même une arme. A moins que tu ne caches ton Asauchi dans ton…

La phrase vulgaire de Nobu Ariyoshi fut coupée par le shûnpô de Nanao Ise qui fit brusquement son arrivée au côté de Sengo, toujours à genoux. L'aura meurtrière du Lieutenant suffit pour le faire taire un instant. Ce Nobu n'était qu'un faible et un inconscient. En se fiant uniquement au poste de Sengo, il prétendait qu'elle n'avait qu'une Shinigami de faible niveau. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Asauchi de Sengo avait depuis longtemps absorbé son âme. Et elle en connaissait le nom.

\- Lèves-toi s'il te plait.

Le ton de Nanao tenait plus d'un ordre que d'une demande. Elle lui tendit énergiquement l'objet que Sengo avait aperçu juste avant. Là sous son nez, il y avait son Zanpakutō. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis 10 années, mais il était tel que dans son souvenir. Aucun doute sur son origine avec ce laçage de soie noire autour de la poignée, c'était bien son sabre. Pour éviter de se perdre dans sa mémoire, Sengo releva à nouveau la tête vers le Général.

\- Prends-le et bats-toi, insista Nanao en le secouant fermement devant elle.

Dans un soupir, Sengo se releva. Son attitude ne laissait pas penser qu'elle avait peur du combat. Nanao, qui était légèrement en face d'elle, pouvait clairement sentir qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle savait que la jeune femme se contrôlait au maximum, mais était-ce pour ne pas faire demi-tour ou pour ne pas exploser aux yeux de tous.

\- Bon allez on le commence ce combat ? reprit Nobu qui n'avait aucun doute sur sa supériorité. T'inquiètes pas, je vais faire attention à ne pas abîmer ton joli visage de poupée.

Sengo continuait à l'ignorer superbement.

\- J'ai besoin de votre accord, Capitaine, parla-t-elle fortement.

Shunsui Kyôraku n'avait pas bougé de sa place et son verre de saké était resté au même niveau. Il appréciait vraiment cette Shinigami et il savait que s'il lui donnait son autorisation, il perdrait sa confiance pour de bon. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il avait déjà commis un impaire en dissimulant Sengo dans un service administratif, et il n'allait pas continuer à contourner les règles.

\- Je te donne mon accord, finit-il par dire à contrecœur.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, l'affaire fut réglée.

Pourtant à vue d'œil, rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait que le tissu du Shihakushō de Sengo semblait mu par un vent invisible. Mais tout le monde avait senti, le temps d'une respiration, le malaise que l'on ressent quand une forte pression spirituelle est libérée. Néanmoins, les Shinigami ayant un niveau supérieur dans les arts spirituels, avaient parfaitement vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des Capitaines et même de réveiller Zaraki Kenpachi qui s'ennuyait toujours autant. Son instinct de guerrier venait de se réanimer.

\- Vous nous avez caché cette perle, Capitaine-Commandant, déclara Shinji Hirako, le Capitaine de la cinquième Division.

Son ton désinvolte détonnait avec l'ambiance tendue, mais il permit d'enclencher la discussion.

\- C'était une belle démonstration de Hohō, continua le Capitaine de la sixième Division, sur un ton monotone.

Pour que Byakuya Kuchiki se permette ce genre de commentaire, le niveau de Sengo Komachi devait être particulièrement élevé et les Lieutenants également présents purent se raccrocher à son avis. Tous n'avaient pas été en mesure d'affirmer ce qu'il s'était passé avec précision, et certains ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi les Capitaines discutaient comme si le combat était terminé, alors les deux combattants étaient encore debout.

Sengo Komachi salua respectueusement la tribune des officiers et s'en retourna de là où elle venait. Nobu Ariyoshi quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Il avait l'air d'une statue, figé, le regard vide. Un des deux juges s'approcha de lui et l'observa. Il remarqua rapidement l'aspect étrange de son kosode. Puis ce fut au tour de la ceinture de son hakama de changer. Sa couleur blanche immaculée devint rouge sang. Avant que le juge n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme tomba inerte sur le sol.

\- Je vais faire attention à ne pas contrarier votre archiviste la prochaine fois que je lui apporterai mes rapports, insista Shinji Hirako.

\- Tu ne le faisais déjà pas avant, précisa sa collègue Lisa Yodômaru.

\- Raison de plus pour continuer à déléguer cette tâche, confirma-t-il en rigolant..

Pendant que le juge confirmait la victoire de la combattante de la première Division, Nanao revint près de son Capitaine. A aucun moment elle n'avait lâché le fourreau du Zanpakutō de Sengo et avait été au premier rang pour voir son unique attaque.

\- Elle n'a rien perdu, lui dit-elle en reprenant sa place.

\- Non, soupira Shunsui. Elle utilise toujours son Zanpakutō pour donner la mort.

La vive discussion qui animait ceux qui partageaient la tribune des officiers, couvrait leur conversation, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du Capitaine de la onzième Division. Son sourire carnassier en disait long sur ses intentions.

Finalement c'est sous les applaudissements des spectateurs que Sengo quitta l'arène des Jeux, mais également sous les regards complétement différents de deux Capitaines. L'un peiné et soucieux, tandis que l'autre était vif et perçant.

* * *

 **Avis, commentaire ou autre, je vous écoute ;-)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Sacrok**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'ayant pas trop de retour (ou plutôt aucun, zéro, nada...), je ne sais pas trop quelles sont vos attentes...**

 **Finalement je vais essayer de faire un triangle amoureux. Je vais voir comment ça va se passer pour la suite.**

 **Je vous ai écris un petit passage avec un petit suspense :-) histoire de brouiller les pistes ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans le même silence et calme apparent qu'à l'allée, Sengo Komachi retourna au centre d'archives de la première Division. Elle évita scrupuleusement de croiser le regard de quiconque. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sengo se sentait trahie par son Capitaine qu'elle tenait pourtant en respect. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Malgré ses belles paroles et sa nature généreuse envers elle, il avait sans ciller, usé de son autorité.

Mais en plus de ça, autre chose inquiétait Sengo. Une désagréable sensation d'oppression, cette impression d'avoir le corps comprimé dans un étau, elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis la fin de ses études à Académie. Il fallait qu'elle se détende et fasse retomber la pression, et rien de tel que de reprendre son travail pour oublier ce malaise.

Le visage neutre et sans expression, elle retourna à la tâche qu'elle avait laissée en plan. Comme elle s'y était attendu, les papiers qu'elle avait laissé tomber, avaient été rangé. Elle alla donc s'occuper des personnes qui venaient apporter des documents. Bien que son habituel sourire ait disparu, elle resta courtoise avec tout le monde. Beaucoup évitèrent de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dans l'arène, mais certains n'hésitèrent pas à la féliciter et à l'encourager. Pour ne pas prolonger les conversations, elle restait distante. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, que ce soit sous la forme de peur, de curiosité ou d'admiration.

La journée passa avec une lenteur extrême. La collègue de Sengo vint plusieurs fois pour lui demander comment elle se sentait, mais la jeune femme évitait également la discussion. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait était difficile.

Le soir venu, Sengo quitta son poste en laissant sa collègue fermer le bâtiment. C'était bientôt l'été et la nuit mettait du temps à venir. C'était les périodes idéales pour traîner à l'extérieur et pour passer du bon temps entre amis. Sengo était habituée à retrouver ses amis après le travail, mais ce soir elle voulait rester seule. Hors de question de se retrouver dans leur lieu habituel pour boire des rafraîchissements. Il y aurait trop de monde et trop de regards appuyés sur elle. Sachant que ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience, Sengo préféra prendre un autre chemin et se poser dans un endroit tranquille.

Assise sur le toit en tuile d'une bâtisse en bordure du Seireitei, Sengo observait au loin les petites silhouettes des habitants du Rukongai. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour améliorer son moral, mais au moins le lieu était désert. Sengo réfléchit longuement.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Fuir, se cacher, mentir encore ?

Assumer sa véritable nature, briser les verrous qu'elle avait mis en place ?

Attendre que le temps passe et que les gens oublient ?

Aucune réponse n'était satisfaisante.

La nuit était finalement arrivée et la lune éclairait de son quartier la Soul Society. Sengo avait fini par somnoler, étendue sur le toit, ses mains sur son ventre, s'appliquant à reproduire les techniques de relaxation apprises par une professeure de l'Académie. Finalement la fraîcheur la fit se relever pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision pour la suite des événements. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui porterait sans doute conseil, si elle arrivait à s'endormir. Elle s'étira de tout son long, passa ses mains sur son visage pour se revigorer, puis les monta jusqu'à son chignon. En enlevant le lien qui les maintenait, ses longs cheveux se déroulèrent dans son dos. Elle les secoua vigoureusement pour ôter la forme qu'ils avaient pris dans sa coiffure quotidienne, recoiffa sa large frange, puis se releva.

Descendant de la toiture, Sengo s'en alla en empruntant les chemins les moins fréquentés, mais au vu de l'heure plus que tardive, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dehors. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le Shinigami qui la suivait. De grande taille avec de larges épaules, de longs cheveux sombres et un seul œil qui brillait lorsqu'il sortait de l'ombre, il s'approchait en silence de Sengo. Il aurait pu provoquer leur rencontre depuis un moment, mais il préféra prendre son temps et en profiter pour l'observer sans retenu.

Progressivement la distante entre eux diminua. Comme il camouflait son Reiatsu et qu'il était parfaitement silencieux, il put se rapprocher de la jeune femme jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le parfum qui se dégageait de ses longs cheveux en liberté. Il tenta le diable en allant jusqu'à caler ses pas dans les siens et être si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre son torse découvert. Mais la marche de Sengo ralentit et il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il reprit ses distances avant qu'elle ne s'arrête complètement.

Le chemin qu'empruntait Sengo n'était pas très large et il était plongé dans l'obscurité à cause des deux grands bâtiments situés de part et d'autre. Alors qu'elle marchait sans faire attention à ses arrières, son instinct se rappela à elle. Elle eut soudain l'impression de ne pas être seule. Elle s'arrêta puis se tourna.

Son instinct n'avait pas eu tort. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Malgré la pénombre, Sengo n'eut aucune difficulté pour le reconnaître.

\- Capitaine ? dit-elle à la fois surprise et sur la défensive.

Le Shinigami combla alors la distance qui les séparait. Sengo eut du mal à supporter sa proximité mais elle ne lui montra pas. Bien que relativement grande, elle dut tout de même relever la tête pour le regarder. Hors de question de baisser les yeux devant lui, elle avait bien trop de ressentiments à son égard désormais et elle voulait qu'il le sache.

\- Sengo-chan, lui répondit-il doucement.

Il avait seulement prononcé son prénom mais Sengo avait que la conversation allait être compliquée. Il lui fallait abréger au plus vite.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous promeniez également la nuit, mon Capitaine. Excusez-moi mais je dois rentrer, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Elle lui tourna aussitôt le dos et s'empressa de filer, mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de Shunsui Kyôraku. Il lui empoigna le bras et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle reprenne sa place initiale, mais cette fois elle était encore plus proche de lui. Impossible désormais de le regarder en face. Sengo n'avait jamais supporté cette ambiguïté dont son Capitaine faisait preuve par moment.

\- Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras, alors Sengo concentra son attention sur sa main.

\- J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher aux archives en fin de journée, mais tu étais déjà partie. Tu n'étais pas chez toi non plus, et personne ne t'a vu de la soirée.

Shunsui était réellement soucieux pour son archiviste. Cette journée avait été épouvantable pour lui. Il avait du supporter les sous-entendus de certains officiers pendant toute la durée des combats du jour. Puis, comme il s'en était douté, il fut convoqué par les 46. Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher la vérité, mais il endossa toute la responsabilité. Car après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé ce poste à Sengo.

Plus tard, une fois que toute sa paperasse achevait, il avait souhaité parler à Sengo pour discuter de la suite des Jeux, mais elle avait subitement disparue. Le Général avait caché son inquiétude, mais dès que Nanao avait fini sa journée, il était parti lui-même à sa recherche.

\- Sengo, il faut que l'on parle tous les deux, et je ne veux pas être le seul à m'exprimer.

La main de Shunsui relâcha lentement sa prise et s'attarda trop longtemps sur la peau de Sengo. Ce contact n'avait rien à voir avec un geste purement amical. S'en était trop pour les nerfs de la Shinigami et elle eut un mouvement brusque pour se soustraire à lui. Elle recula de deux pas pour se retrouver dans une zone moins intime. Les bras recroquevillés contre elle, Sengo était à deux doigts de s'échapper, pour fuir ce tête-à-tête équivoque.

De son côté, le Capitaine de la première Division comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Cette discussion était trop prématurée et le moment n'était pas choisi pour cela. Il la mit de côté, attendant que l'humeur de la jeune femme soit plus clémente. A quoi avait-il pensé en la suivant ainsi l'instant d'avant ? C'était idiot de sa part, mais il aurait tellement souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. Ce maudit tirage au sort avait mis à mal la relation de confiance qu'il avait tissé avec Sengo.

Shunsui se racla la gorge puis reprit son rôle de responsable.

\- Tu vas devoir te préparer à être appelée à n'importe quel moment dans les jours qui suivent, parla-t-il. Veux-tu que je te rendre ton Zanpakutō ?

Sengo releva brutalement la tête vers lui.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? demanda-t-elle incrédule. Vous connaissez pourtant mon point de vue. Si je le pouvais, je brûlerai ce sabre. Je le réduirai en cendre, même si cela me coûte la vie.

La jeune femme commençait à s'emporter, mais au moins elle était sortie de son mutisme.

\- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Je pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. J'étais censée ne pas être sur la liste !

\- Oui ce devait être le cas, mais les listes de chaque division ont été établi directement à partir des registres. Cette année je n'ai pas pu intervenir, expliqua-t-il calmement pour contrecarrer le ton agressif de Sengo.

Le silence revint. La jeune femme, toujours sur la défensive, fixait un point sur le sol.

\- Que souhaites tu faire pour la suite ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle faiblement.

Visiblement affectée par tout cela, Sengo alla prendre appui contre un mur. Le dos collé à la paroi, elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu vas être très attendue pour ton prochain combat. Je ne vois que deux possibilités pour toi, présenta le Capitaine. Soit tu gagnes ces Jeux, et vu le niveau des autres participants, tu n'auras aucune difficulté. Soit tu te laisses volontairement battre.

\- Et prendre le risque d'être blessée à cet endroit, renchérit-elle tout en posant une main en dessous de son sternum.

Shunsui faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir ce qui se cache sous sa tunique.

\- Oui c'est un risque à prendre, mais dans ce cas je serais là pour t'aider. Tout de fois je suis certain que tu sauras éviter que ça se produise.

\- Ça pourrait être une solution, soupira-t-elle.

A nouveau le silence s'installa. Shunsui mit fin à la discussion et l'autorisa à rejoindre sa chambre. Vu l'heure tardive et sa qualité de gentleman, il aurait normalement proposé à Sengo de la raccompagner, mais avec sa réaction précédente, il s'en abstint à contrecœur.

Sengo prit alors congé et salua son Capitaine d'une manière plus que formelle, histoire de paraître froide et distante avec lui. Elle n'avait pas été dupe. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son capitaine. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle en un moment pareil. Elle ne le considérait que comme son Capitaine et comme un Shinigami de haut-niveau. Il était inconcevable de l'imaginer autrement. Elle n'était pas une femme faite pour ce genre d'homme. Il était noble, elle venait du Rukongai. Il avait déjà vécu plus de deux millénaires, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint la centaine. Et surtout, il était d'une nature profondément bonne, alors qu'elle cachait sa véritable personnalité derrière un masque de gentillesse. Cela ne la déplaisait pas de vivre avec ce nouveau visage, mais son vrai moi se terrait toujours en elle, témoin d'un passé qui ne la quitterait jamais.

* * *

 **un avis?**


	4. Chapter 4

Après une nuit blanche où Sengo avait continué à se torturer l'esprit à propos des Jeux et de son Capitaine, elle se prépara comme à son habitude pour aller travailler. Elle mit un Shihakushō propre, mais au moment de nouer son hakama elle hésita sur le choix du obi. Elle avait en sa possession de nombreux morceaux de tissus aux couleurs et motifs variés. Elle adorait depuis toujours les kimonos chatoyants des nobles et son attrait pour ces vêtements lui faisait toujours défaut lorsqu'elle croisait les belles héritières qui se promenaient dans le Seireitei. Mais avec son travail de Shinigami, elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller de la même façon et avec son petit salaire d'archiviste, elle arrivait tout juste à s'acheter des petites ceintures qu'elle pouvait mettre avec sa tenue officielle.

Sengo se mit à rêvasser pendant qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts les étoffes les plus délicates de sa collection. Celles-ci lui avaient été offertes par son propre Capitaine. Elle n'avait jamais pu les refuser car elle était à chaque fois émerveiller par le cadeau. Shunsui Kyôraku avait toujours été généreux avec elle et ce depuis sa sortie de l'Académie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il pourrait exister une relation autre que celle qui convient habituellement entre un Capitaine et un membre de sa division. Mais après avoir tergiversé tout la nuit, elle en était venue à affirmer que ce n'était que du vent. Vu la réputation de coureur que son Capitaine traînait, il était plus que probable que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour lui. Elle avait donc décidé le prendre comme tel.

Finalement Sengo referma amèrement sa boite de obi et elle ne mit aucune touche de couleur à sa tenue. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur. En plus de ça, elle se sentait un peu faible. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler depuis la veille car son appétit avait disparu à cause de l'angoisse, mais elle allait se forcer à manger un peu aujourd'hui.

Sengo sortit de chez elle avec une certaine appréhension. L'air frais du petit matin se réchauffait lentement avec l'arrivée du soleil. Elle prit encore des petits chemins de traverse pour se rendre à son travail. Depuis dix jours, l'avenue principale charriait son flot de Shinigami bruyants qui se rendaient aux Jeux. Allant en sens inverse, Sengo devait remonter le courant pour atteindre les Archives de la première Division. Hors de question de subir ce bain de foule de bon matin.

La matinée se déroula aussi normalement que possible. La pause de midi arriva et Sengo sentit la présence d'une de ses amies, Miya, qui venait vers elle. Elles se connaissaient depuis leurs études à l'Académie et étaient de la même promotion. Enfin presque, car durant sa première année, Sengo avait quasiment acquis les connaissances des trois premières années. Certains Shinigami sortaient du lot et survolaient les six années d'études plus rapidement que les autres. Sengo, elle, termina l'Académie en quatre ans. Ses amis d'aujourd'hui étaient ceux avec qui elle avait passé les trois dernières années. Bien qu'elle les apprécie, elle n'était toujours pas prête à devoir donner des explications à qui que ce soit.

Elle s'éclipsa avant que son amie ne la voit. C'est sur les toits qu'elle trouva encore refuge. La planque idéale pour être tranquille. Sengo mangea calmement les petites brioches à la viande qu'elle avait acheté le matin même. Son appétit n'était pas revenu, mais elle se sentait mieux. La solitude n'était pas dérangeante, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Rukongai, elle n'avait jamais eu à la subir. Sa nouvelle vie était devenue tellement lisse et pleine de routines, bien loin de ce dont elle avait connu avant de devenir Shinigami. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu après tout. Mais là, depuis la veille, Sengo vivait des moments de doute. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en dissimulant ses capacités ? Allait-on l'obliger à assumer ? Allait-on la blâmer? Allait-on l'obliger à reprendre les armes ?

Finalement la journée se passa normalement. Pas de tirage au sort pour aujourd'hui, pas de combat, juste un peu de répit.

Ce ne fut que durant l'après-midi du treizième jour, qu'à nouveau un Papillon de l'Enfer lui délivra sa convocation. Bien qu'elle s'attende de sa venue, Sengo se sentit mal au premier coup d'œil en direction du messager. Résignée et contrainte, elle quitta son poste de travail et prit le chemin de l'arène, sans chercher à s'y soustraire. C'était inutile. Elle avait déjà prévu de suivre le conseil de son Capitaine. Gagner ce genre de combat n'était absolument pas son objectif. Perdre, reprendre le cours de sa petite vie d'archiviste, se faire oublier et oublier, voilà son avenir à court terme. C'était ce qu'elle s'était fixé depuis précisément la fin de sa première année à l'Académie. Oh bien-sûr, elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à rompre ses promesses, mais les souvenirs du passé se rappelaient à elle à chaque fois et ses petits moments d'égarement cessaient d'eux-mêmes. Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait avoir des difficultés à tenir les promesses qu'elle s'était faites.

Toujours sous son calme apparent, Sengo marcha droit devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle fut accueillie par quelques applaudissements et les encouragements se firent de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Aux abords de l'arène, une foule compacte s'était amassée devant l'entrée des combattants. La boule au ventre, Sengo s'engagea dans cette cohue qui s'écartait comme par magie pour lui laisser un chemin. Elle ne regarda pas les spectateurs qui lui scandaient parfois fortement des messages de soutien en vue de la stimuler. Ces derniers avaient sans doute parié sur sa victoire et espéraient récupérer une coquette somme. Les pauvres, si ils savaient...

A travers toute cette masse bruyante et agitée, Sengo ne fut à aucun moment chahutée. La foule était respectueuse malgré l'engouement qu'elle démontrait. La jeune femme continua son chemin. La porte d'entrée était en vue.

\- Sengo! Sengo! entendit-elle dans tout ce brouhaha.

C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Finalement Sengo releva la tête et se mit à chercher parmi la foule. Elle étendit son cou vers la gauche et vers la droite, cherchant un visage familier.

\- Sengo! On est là, devant! cria une voix plus forte que la précédente.

Enfin, elle les trouva. Devant elle, quasiment avant l'entrée, il y avait deux de ses amis, Miya et Shino qui s'évertuaient à lui faire de grands signes de la main. A cet instant, même si elle avait cherché à l'éviter depuis plusieurs jours, Sengo était contente de les voir. Elle pressa le pas pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh ma belle, dit Miya en la prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donner de nouvelles?

\- Désolée Miya, mais j'avais pas envie de parler, répondit Sengo sans mentir.

\- Mmmh, peut être mais c'est pas bon de t'isoler comme ça.

Miya avait gardé ses mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. C'était une gentille blonde, un peu bavarde par moment mais qui savait se faire discrète quand il le fallait. Elle avait rejoint la sixième Division.

\- On s'est tous inquiété pour toi, tu sais.

Sengo releva la tête vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. C'était Shino, un autre de ses amis. C'était un Shinigami de grande taille et tout fin. Il était de nature bougonne mais d'une fidélité sans égale. Ses amis étaient comme sa propre famille et il fallait mieux ne pas lui chercher des crasses. Il était un bon combattant, mais avait choisi la quatrième Division pour ses valeurs morales.

\- Je m'excuse vraiment pour les tracas que je vous ai causé.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, repris Miya gaiement. Tu as d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

\- Ouais, mais tu vas nous devoir des explications quand même, grogna Shino sous un air inquisiteur.

Oui, ça elle s'en doutait bien.

\- Où sont les autres? demanda Sengo en évitant de répondre à Shino.

\- Hide et Genjirō ont pu avoir des places. Ils sont déjà dans les tribunes depuis ce matin, expliqua sommairement le Shinigami.

\- Vas-y, bon courage ma belle, s'exclama la blonde. On se voit ce soir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler.

Sengo quitta rapidement ses amis, poussée par l'impatience de l'attroupement. Elle avait une petite pointe au cœur de les avoir revu. Ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir de les avoir éviter. Du moins en ce qui concerne Miya et Shino, même si ce dernier était un peu froid, il était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Mais qu'allait-il en être pour Hide? C'était la forte tête de leur petit groupe. Toujours très sûr de lui et fier comme un paon, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Sengo appréhendait un peu cette soirée en perceptive. Mais comme lui avait dis Miya, elle avait autre chose à penser en ce moment.

L'enthousiasme qui émanait des tribunes était bien plus vif qu'à l'extérieur. Parmi les acclamations du public, il y avait aussi des beuglements de grosses brutes excitées. Sengo garda son visage fermé et ne fit aucun signe vers les tribunes pour ne pas les stimuler encore plus. En fait, toute cette agitation la perturbait un peu.

Arrivée au niveau des juges, elle s'arrêta. Elle apprit que l'autre combattante était une Shinigami de la troisième Division, de quatrième rang, mais ce détail lui importait peu. Elle avait plutôt hâte que tout cela se finisse.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, la jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux en direction de la tribune des officiers. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son Capitaine. Sa colère envers lui s'était tue momentanément. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de contenir de la colère. Ce genre de sentiment lui faisait littéralement bouillir son Reiatsu et heureusement que son verrou était bien en place pour éviter tout débordement. Laisser couler, se détendre et oublier. Encore oublier.

Écoutant distraitement les explications pré-combat obligatoires du juge, Sengo sentit la présence de sa lieutenant arriver derrière elle. Ne voulant pas rajouter de vagues à ce qu'elle considérait comme une exhibition inutile, la jeune femme pris sur elle et se retourna. Un salut respectueux conforme à l'usage et elle récupéra l'objet que sa supérieure était encore une fois venue lui apporter. Sengo dissimula sa révulsion à tenir son Zanpakutō. Elle se replaça face à son adversaire sans plus de cérémonie en gardant son sabre dans sa main gauche. L'archiviste osa relever la tête vers son adversaire et aussitôt les deux juges et la co-lieutenant de la première Division disparurent loin d'elles.

Comme à son premier combat, tout se passa très rapidement, bien que moins prompt que le précédent. Sengo ne bougea pas, elle n'en avait pas l'intention, mais de toute façon elle ne le pouvait pas. Prise au dépourvu par son adversaire, elle comprit que cette dernière avait déjà abattu sa première carte. Un sort de Bakudô l'avait déjà atteinte, sensé lui empêcher l'usage de ses membres. Immobile et toujours debout, elle vit arriver l'attaque frontale de sa rivale. La douleur lui transperça le thorax. Une douleur vive et envahissante à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Sengo ne lâcha pas du regard son adversaire. Cette dernière avait les yeux remplie de malveillance et de crainte. Elle garda sa lame plantée dans la poitrine droite de Sengo pendant un instant qui sembla durer des heures, puis la retira d'un coup sec. L'archiviste dut se retenir au maximum pour ne pas hurler de douleur et surtout pour ne pas bouger d'un cheveu, car malgré les apparences, le sort d'immobilisation avait été rompu juste avant d'être blessée. Cela avait été un réflexe pour Sengo. Impossible pour elle de rester passive devant ce genre d'attaque. C'était instinctif, elle ne supportait pas qu'on joue avec sa liberté. Mais néanmoins, elle put se retenir de défier l'agression et se laissa toucher.

La combattante de la troisième Division recula prudemment tout en gardant son sabre prêt à contre-attaquer si besoin. Étant donné que l'archiviste était encore debout sans un geste, elle restait sur ses gardes. L'avait-elle blessé suffisamment ou devait-elle assurer sa victoire en lui assénant un second coup ? Elle avait peur d'elle. Elle avait entendu tellement de choses sur son précédent combat et comment cette simple Shinigami avait mis à terre un combattant qualifié.

Sengo luttait pour réprimer les spasmes qui l'assaillaient. Ne pas bouger. Ne même pas ciller des yeux. Rester dans un faux carcan. Mais la douleur était insupportable. Imperceptiblement ses mains commencèrent à trembler, se refermant fermement. Sengo sentait son sang qui coulait à la fois en dehors et dans son corps. Le liquide visqueux se rependait dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, laissant une traînée chaude et humide. A l'intérieur, son poumon atteint se remplissait progressivement et sa respiration commençait à être affectée.

Finalement sa volonté ne fut pas plus forte que la douleur. Elle lâcha prise et mit un terme à sa mise en scène. Les regrets viendraient plus tard, mais pour l'heure elle voulait seulement clore ce combat. Sous le regard plein d'animosité de sa rivale, Sengo ne lutta plus et plia les genoux. Elle chuta lourdement de tout son long dans l'herbe verte de l'arène et se laissa aller avec le plus de retenue possible.

Elle se recroquevilla, la tête contre le sol, gémissant entre ses dents serrées d'où sortait le sang qui inondait ses poumons. Des larmes commencèrent à couler et elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour une blessure de ce genre. Progressivement elle oublia où elle se trouvait et ses sens la trahirent l'un après l'autre. Dans ses oreilles, elle pouvait entendre les fortes pulsations de son cœur, qui essayait de contrôler la perte de sang en augmentant son rythme. Ce battement sourd l'empêcha d'entendre le juge déclarer sa rivale vainqueur.

Elle gigotait, cherchant une position qui soulagerait sa douleur. En tournant la tête sur le côté pour trouver l'air qui commençait à lui manquer, Sengo aperçut, au travers ses larmes, que son Zanpakutō était toujours fermement tenu par sa main gauche. La laque noir du fourreau brillait au soleil et sa surface lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Elle ajusta sa vision pour mieux s'observer. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance et ses cheveux rouge foncé faisaient écho à la traînée sanglante qui entachait le bas de son visage.

La jeune femme fixait son arme qui lui renvoyait une bien piètre image d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son Zanpakutō devait bien se marrer et même sans l'entendre, elle connaissait son discours accusateur et méprisant. Avec ce qui lui reste de force, elle le jeta le plus loin d'elle possible. A ce moment là, elle remarqua des formes se mouvoir dans sa direction. Des Shinigami de la Quatrième, pensa-t-elle sans leur porter attention. Les yeux de la jeune femme furent finalement captés par le regard de la personne qu'elle voulait le plus éviter. Son Capitaine. Elle voyait maintenant. Il s'était à moitié redressé de son large fauteuil de Général. Elle n'arriva pas à décoder l'expression de son visage. Sa vision se brouillait. Des tâches sombres apparaissaient et progressivement elle fut plongée dans le noir.

Elle ne voyait plus. Elle n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant. Mais la douleur, elle, elle la ressentait encore bien clairement. Un incendie la dévorait de l'intérieur. Avant de plonger définitivement, Sengo eut un spasme violent qui lui donna l'impression de cracher du feu, et son esprit sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque le juge annonça le vainqueur, la tribune des officiers resta silencieuse. Shunsui Kyôraku avait quitté sa position avachie lorsque son archiviste se fit embrocher. En fait, l'ensemble des Capitaines furent plus ou moins surpris par l'inaction de la jeune femme. Ils avaient tous remarqué que le sort d'immobilisation avait été rompu et qu'à l'évaluation de ses capacités, elle aurait largement pu éviter l'estoc.

Finalement, ils restèrent muets, comprenant que la situation était plus complexe qu'elle ne paraissait. Certains étaient bien trop respectueux pour chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais la curiosité des autres était piquée à vif. En fait, on n'entendit que le grognement du Capitaine de la dixième Division. Loin de dévaloriser la prestation de la Shinigami de la troisième Division, il était comme tout le monde déçu de ne pas avoir eu un combat de haut niveau, comme la qualité des deux femmes leur avait fait espérer.

Shunsui Kyôraku, quand à lui, se rendossa et termina son verre d'alcool légèrement plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il s'abstient d'extérioriser sa nervosité, bien que dans sa tête il était soucieux pour son archiviste. Il ne pouvait et ne devait en aucun cas quitter la tribune avant la fin des combats de la journée. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à sa lieutenant. Sa Nanao fit le nécessaire pour le tenir informer de l'état de santé de Sengo. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle était dans de bonnes mains et qu'elle ait été prise en charge rapidement, Shunsui ne s'intéressa plus au combat suivant. Il se préparait déjà à devoir encore rendre des comptes aux 46. Sa soirée promettait d'être agitée et désagréable.


	5. Chapter 5

Sengo se réveilla paisiblement, comme si elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle papillonna paresseusement, habituant ses yeux clairs à la lumière ambiante. Son esprit était serein, encore plongé dans les brumes du sommeil. Elle sortit petit à petit de sa léthargie mais resta imperturbable. Rien ne venait troubler son état de paix intérieur. Elle ne pensait à rien, aucune pensée néfaste ne polluait sa sérénité. Elle était juste bien, apaisée.

Son corps, par contre, était lourd et engourdi par le manque de mouvement. Elle commença inconsciemment par remuer un peu les jambes, puis à se tortiller sous son drap. Étant donné qu'elle venait de se réveiller, un profond bâillement pointa le bout de son nez pour achever de la revivifier. Sa puissante inspiration fut interrompue brusquement. Sengo se contracta sur elle-même alors qu'une douleur aiguë lui transperçait la poitrine. Elle porta sa main à l'endroit le plus douloureux. En dessous de son épaule droite, elle sentit une texture inhabituelle. L'élancement avait déjà diminué d'intensité alors qu'elle reprenait une respiration plus calme. Elle essaya de se relever. Son bras droit était complètement ankylosé et son buste tenaillé par sa tentative de mouvement.

Réussissant tant bien que mal par se tenir assise, Sengo jeta un coup d'œil sous son vêtement. Un épais bandage lui ceinturait la poitrine et l'épaule droite. Un vague souvenir sur l'origine de sa blessure lui traversa l'esprit, mais cette pensée glissa et ne lui provoqua pas de tourment. Machinalement, elle se tâta en appuyant point par point pour repérer les endroits plus sensibles, tandis que ses yeux observèrent autour d'elle.

Tout était blanc dans la chambre. Le plafond était blanc, les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, le linge qui la recouvrait également et même les rares éléments du mobilier. La pièce était pourtant petite, mais toute cette clarté fini par donner le vertige à Sengo, qui s'écroula en arrière. Ses longs cheveux pourpres apportaient l'unique touche de couleur dans cette chambre, tel une tâche qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Le malaise eut raison d'elle et le blanc céda sa place au noir.

Cette fois, son sommeil fut un peu plus tourmenté. Il y avait du bruit autour d'elle, des voix, des mouvements, mais ils lui paraissaient éloignés et presque inatteignables. Impossible pour Sengo de se réveiller complètement. Il y avait de la tension dans les paroles, et encore fatiguée elle préféra s'en tenir à l'écart. Mais avant de sombrer à nouveau, elle sentit une douce caresse sur son bras.

Encore cet effleurement sur sa peau, Sengo réagit à ce contact. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Toujours cette lumière aveuglante l'obligeant à refermer les yeux. Un bon frottage des paupières puis elle retenta de s'habituer à la clarté. Elle distingua une forme sombre au-dessus d'elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-on.

Après plusieurs battements de cils, Sengo reconnu le physique longiligne de son ami. Elle regarda plusieurs fois dans la petite chambre, mais ils étaient seuls.

\- Il n'y a que toi, Shino ? murmura Sengo avec une voix enrouée.

\- C'est moi qui suis chargé de m'occuper de toi, après que les premiers soins t'aient été donnés, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ah... j'avais cru entendre d'autres voix.

\- Non, il n'y a que moi, continua Shino tout en écrivant des notes dans un dossier. Tu n'as pas le droit aux visites pour le moment. Il n'y a que les soigneurs qui peuvent rentrer dans ta chambre, et il me semble que nos Capitaines respectifs soient venus hier matin. Cela fait deux jours que tu es hospitalisée.

Sengo ne répondit pas, mais elle se doutait que c'étaient eux qu'elle avait entendu. Cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle ne ressentait toujours pas de pensées négatives comme elle avait le souvenir d'avoir eu durant les derniers jours. Car à part la douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle bouge, la jeune femme se sentait parfaitement bien.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Sengo?

La Shinigami reporta son attention sur son ami qui avait déposé son dossier pour l'observer durement.

\- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Bien? Je t'ai connu plus loquace. J'ai besoin de plus de détails pour adapter mes soins, expliqua Shino un peu plus sérieusement qu'à son habitude.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de ses talents de guérisseur, mais elle savait qu'il était très compétent, appliqué, consciencieux et qu'il ne laissé passer aucun détail. Bien qu'encore somnolente, Sengo se redressa et à nouveau passa sa main sur son bandage. Elle osa une rotation de son épaule et une profonde inspiration. La douleur était toujours présente mais bien moins vive. Shino prit méticuleusement note de chaque détail.

\- Je me suis également permis de calmer ton esprit, continua le soigneur. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton état habituel et c'est tout à fait normal au vu des derniers événements.

Sengo ne répondit pas. Bien que sereine, elle savait que la discussion pouvait tourner à l'interrogatoire en règle par son ami. Inconsciemment, sa main valide descendit vers son ventre et se posa sur une zone bien particulière. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard suspicieux de Shino.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de "décoration" sur toi.

L'archiviste baissa sa main et se contenta de la poser ailleurs. Son ami était loin d'être un idiot. Il était très observateur et avait une très bonne mémoire. Etait-il possible qu'il ait remarqué la subtile différence entre toutes ses « décorations » ?

Progressivement son état de bien-être fit place à une gêne. Savoir que son ami avait vu son corps nu et ses « décorations », comme il les appelait, la mettait dans l'embarra. Pourtant Shino était habitué à voir des patients avec des anatomies diverses et variées, mais c'était son ami et sa pudeur en avait soudain pris un coup.

\- C'est un moyen comme un autre pour se souvenir de certaine chose, répondit-elle en restant évasive.

Shino émit un petit rire étouffé.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, murmura-t-il avec un air condescendant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sengo garda la tête basse. Les effets du traitement de Shino concernant son état mental s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Elle était de nouveau affectée par cette situation.

Shino ferma sèchement les pages du dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ce bruit résonna et fit réagir Sengo. Elle le regarda, surprise par son geste.

\- Je vais être franc avec toi Sengo, annonça-t-il fermement. On a tous des petits secrets que l'on préfère taire par peur ou par honte. En général, ce sont des choses futiles et sans grand intérêt, hormis pour ceux qui se délectent de ce genre de ragots. Mais pour que ton Capitaine ait reçu un blâme et qu'une enquête soit ouverte sur toi, je suis certain que ce n'est pas un petit secret que tu nous caches.

Cette fois Sengo se sentit pâlir. Dans quelle poisse était-elle ? Si une enquête était ouverte, elle allait devoir rapidement trouver un alibi pour se justifier. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Son cerveau avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités et elle n'était désormais plus dans le brouillard.

Sengo se retint de soupirer pour éviter la douleur que cela engendrerait. Elle reprit son visage fermé, se rallongea précautionneusement et tourna le dos à Shino.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras t'expliquer de toute façon.

Visiblement le jeune homme était vexé par le mutisme de Sengo. Il quitta la pièce sans rien rajouter.

L'archiviste ne put retrouver le sommeil. La situation était pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Les jours suivants, Shino revint pour lui administrer les soins. Sa conscience professionnelle l'empêchait de céder sa place auprès de sa patiente. N'en déplaise à Sengo, qui aurait préféré avoir un autre soigneur.

La jeune femme commençait à s'ennuyer à mourir dans sa petite chambre. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se remit sur ses jambes et marcha un peu, sans pouvoir sortir de cette maudite pièce trop blanche. Elle ne tenta pas de s'en échapper, car de toute façon elle savait que sa porte était gardée jour et nuit. Durant les trois jours suivants, elle ne reçut aucune visite, comme lui avait expliqué Shino. Elle était comme un lion en cage. Une telle atteinte à sa liberté lui était intolérable. Mais elle choisit de paraitre docile et de supporter sans broncher les contraires qu'on allait lui imposer.

Finalement, un soir, un Shinigami vint la chercher. Elle avait pu récupérer des vêtements propres, un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle reconnut celui qui devait l'escorter. Pour que l'on donne cette mission à un Lieutenant, cela ne présageait rien de bon. De toute évidence, on se méfiait d'elle et en plus de tout ça, on devait avoir confié l'enquête au plus haut gradé de la division chargée de ce genre d'instruction, à savoir la Sixième.

A l'arrivée du Lieutenant, Sengo se leva de son lit et s'inclina pour le saluer comme le veulent les règles d'usage. La position n'était pas des plus agréables car avec son bras en écharpe et ainsi penchée en avant, tout le poids de son membre tirait sur sa blessure.

\- Lieutenant Abarai.

\- Sengo Komachi, tu vas me suivre, annonça-t-il sans cérémonie. Le Capitaine Kuchiki veut te parler.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que l'on me reproche, osa demander Sengo toujours inclinée pour marquer son respect.

\- Comment ? cria Renji effaré par sa question. Tu te moques de moi !

\- Je veux juste connaitre les charges exactes qui pèsent sur moi.

\- Tsss, siffla-t-il. Mon Capitaine te mettra au courant de tout ça. Allez, avance. Il est déjà tard. A cause des Jeux, on n'a pas pu faire ça plus tôt.

Sengo se redressa finalement et prit le chemin de la sixième Division dans le calme. Peut-être un peu trop calmement pour le Lieutenant, car elle l'entendit ronchonner à plusieurs reprises dans son dos. La jeune femme apprécia de pouvoir sortir en plein air. Elle remarqua qu'en l'espace de cinq jours, la chaleur s'était faite plus lourde. L'été approchait à grand pas. Le soleil couchant rendait le ciel rougeoyant et elle profita également de ce spectacle, qui la changeait de tout ce blanc qui avait fini par la dégouter.

Arrivés à la sixième Division, Renji Abarai guida Sengo vers le bureau du Capitaine. Elle le laissa entrer en premier, puis elle le suivit et présenta ses respects au noble. La jeune femme tint en une fois la position en attendant que le Capitaine daigne la libérer.

Juste avant de le saluer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la table qui la séparait de Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle aperçut le Lieutenant y déposer son dossier médical qu'il avait récupéré en allant la chercher. Intérieurement Sengo espérait que Shino n'y avait pas noté ses soupçons, ni ses remarques sur ses « décorations ». Elle remarqua également son dossier personnel ouvert et aux papiers éparpillés sur le précieux bois du bureau. L'archiviste était rassurée sur ce point. Elle savait que son dossier était propre. Rien de compromettant n'y figurait. La professeur, qui l'avait aidé pendant ses études à l'Académie, avait modifié son contenu et l'avait rendu immaculé. Mais elle espérait que ce manque de points négatifs ne rendrait pas soupçonneux le Capitaine de la sixième Division.

\- Relèves toi, tonna durement la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sengo ne se fit pas prier. Avec la pénombre qui s'installait à l'extérieur, la pièce devenait sombre et la faible lumière des lampes rendait l'atmosphère oppressante, déjà que la simple présence de ses deux Shinigami aux capacités bien largement supérieures à la sienne, suffisait à la rendre quelque peu nerveuse.

\- Ceci est un entretien préliminaire pour t'informer de l'enquête qui a été ouverte à ton sujet, expliqua-t-il. Suite à tes deux participations aux Jeux, la Chambre des 46 a cherché à savoir pourquoi un Shinigami avec un niveau offensif élevé était attaché à une tâche administrative. Mon travail sera de découvrir comment cela a été possible, de trouver la faille, d'y remédier et d'empêcher que cela se reproduise.

Sengo s'apaisa, toujours sans rien laisser paraitre. Il n'était donc question que de cela. Juste une enquête sur une défaillance administrative.

\- Pour le moment, tu vas reprendre ton activité d'archiviste et retrouver tes quartiers. Par contre, tu seras sous surveillance permanente, jour et nuit, et tu devras te soumettre à chaque entretien.

La jeune femme répondit positivement, bien trop heureusement de n'avoir que ce désagrément à supporter.

Le Capitaine se leva de son siège après avoir refermé le dossier médical qu'il avait rapidement survolé. C'était le signe que l'entretien était terminé. Elle le salua à nouveau et attendit bien sagement qu'il quitte la pièce. Son épaule n'appréciait vraiment pas tout ce cérémonial.

Mais alors qu'elle le sentait passer à côté d'elle, Byakuya s'arrêta et sur un ton encore plus grave, il lui adressa une dernière la parole :

\- Il va de soi que ta place au sein de la première Division est compromise. Ton Capitaine essaie de te protéger, mais même en étant Capitaine-Commandant, il devra se conformer à la décision des 46.

Finalement les illusions de Sengo s'envolèrent, emportées dans le sillage du chef de la famille Kuchiki. Elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule avec Renji Abarai. Ce dernier affichait un sourire arrogant, les deux bras croisés contre son torse.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

Sengo préféra regarder le tas de papier qui recouvrait le bureau, car sinon elle lui aurait lancé un regard noir qui n'aurait pas arrangé son cas.

\- Ils attendent la fin des Jeux pour savoir si un Capitaine te mettra sur sa liste pour intégrer sa division. Sinon, ils choisiront eux-mêmes où te muter et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi.

Encore sous le choc de cette révélation, Sengo le suivit machinalement à l'extérieur où une Shinigami les attendait pour la raccompagner chez elle et débuter la surveillance rapprochée.

* * *

 **Ne sachant pas ma fic plait ou pas, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer encore longtemps. Je pense faire encore 2 ou 3 chapitres, puis je prendrai une décision.**


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit était complétement tombée lorsque Sengo retrouva sa chambre. La Shinigami de la sixième Division, chargée de la surveiller, était restée à l'extérieur.

L'archiviste resta immobile pendant un instant dans l'obscurité. Elle était perdue et fatiguée mentalement. Dans sa tête il y avait une foule de pensées qui défilait à une allure folle. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle avait une incroyable envie de tout foutre en l'air pour s'échapper de cette situation, mais ça signifierait devoir reprendre sa vie d'avant. Ou bien craquer et pleurer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Elle pouvait aussi bien se défouler sur le premier venu pour évacuer toute sa tension, mais avec sa blessure ce n'était pas une bonne idée et puis elle avait abandonné la violence. Pourtant cela la démangeait tellement que petit à petit elle se sentit oppressée. Vilaine sensation qu'il fallait éviter de laisser s'étendre. Elle devait se calmer et se détendre. Un bon bain chaud aurait été bien utile, mais sa plaie ne devait pas être mouillée, alors elle renonça à cette idée pourtant bien tentante.

Finalement elle s'étendit sur son futon encore habillée et s'appliqua sur ses exercices de relaxation. Elle remerciait intérieurement son ancienne professeure pour cet enseignement bénéfique, ainsi que pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. La main gauche posée dans le creux de son ventre, Sengo s'évertua à faire défiler ses pensées sans chercher à les retenir, laisser couler le flot d'idées sans s'y accrocher. Mais même avec sa respiration particulière, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à se calmer. Au contraire, elle finit par se faire une nouvelle cible. Son Capitaine.

Depuis leur dernier échange plus que troublant, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune conversation. Elle se sentait abandonnée par celui qui lui avait pourtant promis son aide et son soutien. Il aurait pourtant pu jouer de son grade pour éviter que son nom n'apparaisse dans la liste. Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mise complétement dans le personnel administratif ? Si un conflit éclatait dans plusieurs centaines d'années, il était de toute façon fort probable qu'elle ne puisse pas aider. Sans contact avec son Zanpakutō, il était certain que le lien qui les uni finisse par s'atténuer et voir disparaitre.

Les ruminations de Sengo continuèrent jusqu'au matin et c'est dans un état exécrable qu'elle reprit son travail.

Toute la journée, elle eut sur son dos un nouveau surveillant franchement pas discret dans sa mission. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et chacun de ses gestes étaient épié de près. En plus de ça, ses collègues et les Shinigami qu'elle croisait ne se cachaient plus pour parler d'elle. L'ambiance était tellement exécrable que Sengo vit d'un bon œil sa convocation à la Sixième en fin de journée. C'était désolant car ce métier d'archiviste lui plaisait beaucoup et son avenir dans cette branche semblait plus que compromis.

De nouveau face au Capitaine de la sixième Division, Sengo était impressionnée par son attitude si noble, puissante et si distant, intouchable. Il était assis derrière sa précieuse table de bureau. Son Lieutenant se tenait entre eux deux, légèrement décalé et hors de portée de la lumière des lampes. C'était une ambiance un peu théâtrale. Une mise en scène censait l'impressionner et qui fonctionnait à merveille. Mais fidèle à elle-même, Sengo n'en montra rien. Elle avait eu le droit à un siège pour la durée de l'entretien et elle s'y tint bien droite, le regard posé sur le bureau du Capitaine, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

L'interrogatoire commença par des formalités pour vérifier ses états de service et d'autres informations présentes dans son dossier. Puis vint le tour des questions sur sa scolarité.

\- Comment peux-tu expliquer que ton niveau ait considérablement chuté durant ta seconde année ? questionna Byakuya sans avoir besoin de lire dans son dossier.

Il donnait l'impression de tout connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Il n'avait à aucun moment regarder dans ses notes.

\- Les difficultés augmentent progressivement et j'ai dû arriver à mon maximum, expliqua calmement Sengo qui mentait volontairement.

\- Tu as pourtant aisément assimilé l'ensemble des enseignements de trois années pendant ta première année. Il aurait été dans la logique des choses que tu clôtures tout le cursus à la même vitesse.

Il resta en suspens, attendant une réponse de la part de Sengo qui demeurait muette.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais entrainée depuis ta sortie de l'Académie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, j'ai délaissé tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, je me suis concentrée sur mon travail d'archiviste, déclara posément la jeune femme.

\- Alors comment est-il possible que tes évaluations de dernière année soient aussi éloignées de tes petites démonstrations lors de tes deux combats pendant les Jeux ?

"Et merde !" pensa intérieurement Sengo. Elle était déjà piégée alors que l'interrogatoire n'en était qu'à son début.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène, déclara-t-elle en essayant de ne pas bredouiller.

\- N'es-tu pas consciente de tes propres capacités ou bien tentes-tu de les dissimuler volontairement ?

Elle devait trouver une réponse valable, histoire de l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Sengo réfléchit à vive allure, mais pas suffisamment rapidement car Renji Abarai, toujours debout dans l'ombre, la pressa sèchement de répondre à son Capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop de quoi je suis capable. Quand j'ai appris à maitriser mon Reiatsu, j'ai pris peur de tout ce que je pouvais faire avec. Alors oui j'ai volontairement limité mon niveau, dit-elle avec une voix qui progressivement se faisait tremblotante.

La jeune femme avait pris le parti de jouer la pauvre petite Shinigami désolée et incapable d'assumer son statut de Dieu de la Mort. Elle simula son nouveau rôle à merveille, allant jusqu'à rendre ses yeux humides. Allaient-ils se prendre dans son jeu ? Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas le confirmer, car Byakuya Kuchiki continua à poser ses questions comme si de rien n'était et elle persista dans son mensonge.

L'entretien dura deux bonnes heures, et il en fut de même le jour suivant. Avec soulagement, son nouveau personnage de pleurnicheuse arrivait à contourner chaque soupçon du Capitaine.

Finalement les Jeux parvinrent à leur terme et la victoire d'un participant de la troisième Division fut fêtée avec entrain. Depuis sa chambre, Sengo pouvait entendre au loin les festivités. Toujours assignée à sa petite pièce, elle n'avait de toute façon pas encore le cœur à sortir. Pour elle, la fin des Jeux signifiait son changement d'affectation. Car même si elle pensait que son mensonge fonctionnait à merveille, tout le remue-ménage que ça avait engendré lui interdisait de rester dans la première Division. Demain, elle sera fixée sur son sort.

Sa blessure s'était bien résorbée. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être bandée et elle avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras. Il ne lui restait que deux plaies rouges de part et d'autre sous son épaule droite. Sengo observait son corps nu dans son miroir après avoir fait une rapide toilette. Elle passa sa main sur cette meurtrissure qui allait lui laisser une cicatrise. Puis ses yeux descendirent vers ses « décorations ». C'était un ensemble hétéroclite de tatouages qui recouvrait une partie de son abdomen, son dos et ses cuisses. Des dessins tous de style différent qui avaient pour seul but de dissimuler deux ornements particuliers, un au niveau de son estomac et l'autre dans son dos. Elle les avait depuis la fin de sa première année à l'Académie.

Machinalement, Sengo en toucha un du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à ce qu'ils refermaient. Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle soupira d'agacement, puis s'apprêta à se rhabiller. Mais c'est avec une sueur froide qu'elle entendit un petit bruit lointain et à la fois bien trop proche. Avec un geste précipité, elle récupéra sa serviette tombée au sol et se réfugia en panique dans un angle de sa chambre.

Sengo chercha autour d'elle où « il » pouvait être. Elle savait qu' "il" était en elle, mais « il » aimait se jouer d'elle par le passé.

Enfin, elle le trouva. Là, derrière le fin rideau de sa fenêtre ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air, sa silhouette caractéristique créait une ombre fantomatique. Le mouvement du tissu ne lui permettait pas de le voir distinctement, mais elle était certaine que c'est lui. La jeune femme ne le lâcha pas des yeux, terrifiée. Comment était-il possible qu' "il" apparaisse maintenant ? Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Ce bruit. Ce ronronnement. Ce ronflement de matou, il n'y avait que lui pour produire un tel son qui lui hérissait les poils. C'était profond et caverneux, tout simplement désagréable.

L'ombre était d'une taille bien trop énorme pour un simple chat. Elle se baladait sur la rambarde de la fenêtre. Sa queue était également trop longue. Voyant qu' "il" ne semblait pas vouloir partir, Sengo osa s'approcher doucement. Elle tendit la main vers le rideau, serrant de son autre main la serviette qui la recouvrait. Le vent se fit brusquement plus fort et fit s'envoler le tissu qui toucha ses doigts. Lorsque la brise retomba, l'ombre anormale était toujours présente mais fixe, juste devant elle. Et cette fois-ci, deux lueurs de feu percèrent à travers le voilage. Sengo recula instantanément de quelques pas. « Il » la regardait avec ses yeux de braise.

\- Nous allons bientôt nous revoir.

Une voix d'outre-tombe qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de dix ans résonna dans sa tête. Cette élocution, cette manière de parler et ces paroles la percutaient en plein cœur. C'était un véritable cauchemar et en aucun cas Sengo ne voulait y replonger, alors résolue elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et tira vivement sur le rideau.

« Miaaaaaa » cria un modeste chat domestique au pelage clair, surpris par le geste de la jeune femme. Le félin s'échappa sans se retourner.

Éreintée, Sengo se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur tambourinait frénétiquement. « Il » n'était pas réel, elle en était à moitié soulagée. Ce n'avait été qu'une illusion. Mais la question était de savoir si cela était un fantasme de son esprit ou bien une hallucination venant tout droit de son monde intérieur.

L'apparition de son Zanpakutō eut au moins pour effet de faire évaporer toute sa colère pour la transformer en inquiétude. Sengo avait toujours considéré les derniers événements comme des sujets de malveillance à son égard qui ne méritaient que sa rancœur. Mais ce bref échange avait changé la donne. Il était hors de question que ce démon puisse à nouveau avoir la liberté de se servir d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le contrôler entièrement et à la moindre inattention de sa part, « il » s'autorisait à inverser les rôles.

Sengo se releva avec conviction et s'empressa de fermer sa fenêtre.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jouer avec moi, Bakeneko.

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier deux de mes lectrices qui m'ont laissé de gentils messages. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, mais ça m'a bien motivé pour terminer ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. je n'ai pas voulu m'éterniser sur l'interrogatoire de Sengo car ce n'est pas le sujet principal de mon histoire. Le prochain chapitre va apporter du changement.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite.**

 **Biz**

 **Sacrok**


	7. Chapter 7

Les yeux cernés, le teint blafard et une tête de six pieds de long, tel était le résultat combiné d'un manque de sommeil, de stress et de l'annonce complètement extravagante que Shunsui Kyôraku venait de dire à Sengo.

\- C'est une blague ? cria la jeune femme.

Sengo avait fini par tomber son masque d'indifférence face à son Capitaine. Debout devant le bureau monumental, la jeune femme était atterrée par l'information qu'il lui avait donnée. Le Capitaine-Commandant l'avait convoqué en fin de matinée pour l'informer de son changement de poste. Mais la nouvelle était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Je refuse ! tonna-t-elle catégoriquement en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Malheureusement la décision vient de la Chambre des 46 et je suis moi-même obligé de m'y soumettre, expliqua calmement Shunsui.

Le Capitaine de la première Division et son archiviste étaient seuls. Il avait souhaité le plus de discrétion possible et un peu d'intimité pour pouvoir lui parler librement.

\- Mais dans cette division ils s'entrainent du matin au soir. Ce sont des brutes violentes qui n'ont pas d'autre but que de se battre. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce genre de brutalité sans raison.

\- Tu n'auras nullement besoin de le faire si tu n'utilises pas ton Zanpakutō, la rassura Shunsui en se levant pour se rendre près d'elle. Acceptes les entraînements avec un bokutō, limites ton Reiatsu au maximum et surtout, surtout fais toi ignorer de leur Capitaine. N'attires surtout pas son attention. Il faut qu'il te croie faible. Il n'a jamais admis de femme dans sa division et il est fort probable qu'il finisse par demander lui-même que tu sois envoyée dans une autre division.

Le grand Général était maintenant face à Sengo, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas remarquer sa proximité. Elle était toujours sur la défensive, tête enfoncée dans les épaules.

\- Saches que ce n'est absolument pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'envoie dans la Onzième, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu as choisis de ne pas valoriser tes capacités et je respecte ton choix. Mais d'autres ne seront pas du même avis s'ils apprennent la vérité. Alors gardes toi loin de Zaraki. Il s'ennuie terriblement et s'il découvre que tu as plus de valeur au combat que ce que tu laisses paraître, il te harcèlera.

Sengo fini par décroiser ses bras et visiblement accablée, elle soupira profondément.

\- Étant donné que vous étiez mon Capitaine et que de ce fait vous aviez connaissance de mes sceaux, en sera-t-il de même pour lui ? demanda Sengo en le regardant d'un air dépité.

\- Non, confirma Shunsui en posant ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Depuis le décès de ta professeure, je suis un des rares à être au courant et il n'y a que moi qui sois capable de remettre tes verrous en place s'ils cèdent.

Progressivement il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules et de ses bras pour venir délicatement capturer ses mains. Sengo le laissa étrangement faire, mais elle était gênée. En fait, elle était curieuse de savoir si c'était un simple jeu de séduction ou de véritables sentiments. Elle ne baissa pas son regard et fixa sans ciller son unique œil valide.

\- Je sais que je t'ai déçu. J'ai été négligeant et tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir, lui dit-il encore plus bas. Mais tu trouveras toujours en moi un confident. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et, il hésita un court instant, si un jour tu as besoin de partager plus que ton fardeau, tu pourras compter sur moi pour être une épaule réconfortante.

Sengo ne put contrôler le feu qui empourpra ses joues. Comment devait-elle prendre sa proposition ? Il était tellement sérieux et à la fois mélancolique. Tellement raisonnable et à cet instant réellement charmant, rendant sa proposition tellement attirante. La jeune femme s'était sentie terriblement seule depuis plusieurs jours, qu'elle aurait bien apprécié pouvoir se reposer sur une personne de confiance.

Mais elle coupa le contact et ferma les yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment. Sa situation était déjà assez compliquée pour la complexifier encore plus.

Sengo reprit ses mains et quitta le contact trop familier avec son ancien Capitaine. Sans le regarder, elle sut qu'il n'était déjà plus devant elle. Il s'était déplacé dans le fond de la pièce, mais elle n'osa pas l'observer.

\- Je vais te remettre ta lettre officielle qui t'informe de ta nouvelle appartenance à la onzième Division, déclara-t-il avec son ton habituel.

Il revint face à Sengo et lui tendit de sa main gauche le papier. Sengo s'en saisit malgré son désaccord. Puis elle le vit lui tendre son autre bras. Cette fois, elle ne put se résoudre à prendre ce qu'il lui offrait.

\- Je dois également te rendre ceci. Je ne peux plus le garder à ta place.

Toujours aussi noir et brillant, son Zanpakutō avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Dégoût et appréhension. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle s'en empara prestement et le plaça contre sa hanche gauche, coincé dans les liens de son hakama. Sentir sa présence n'arrangeait pas son état mental.

Shunsui Kyôraku reconduit Sengo jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il lui recommanda encore une fois de se tenir éloignée de Kenpachi Zaraki et lui renouvela sa proposition d'aide, puis elle le remercia de manière formelle et s'en alla sans se retourner en direction de sa nouvelle division.

Sengo prit le temps de rassembler ses affaires personnelles et une fois son baluchon rempli, rejoignit seule la Onzième en début d'après-midi. L'enquête à son sujet était toujours ouverte mais sa surveillance avait été levée. Elle comprit pourquoi en apprenant sa nouvelle affectation. En tant qu'unique femme au sein de cette division, tous ses faits et gestes allaient être surveillés.

La onzième Division était relativement loin de la Première. Sengo profita de ce temps pour faire ses petits exercices de relaxation, et c'est légèrement plus calme qu'elle se retrouva devant l'entrée principale de sa nouvelle division. Néanmoins c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle s'engagea dans l'allée principale. C'était étrangement silencieux et elle ne croisa personne. Sengo espérait tomber sur des visages familiers. Dans cette division, il y avait deux de ses amis, Hide et Genjirō. Tout comme Miya et Shino, ils s'étaient connus à l'Académie. Autant elle redoutait de croiser Hide, autant elle espérait tomber sur Genjirō. Ce dernier était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, toujours souriant et d'une bonne humeur sans faille. Mais il y avait plus de deux cent Shinigami et les rencontrer par hasard n'était qu'une illusion.

Derrière les épais murs qui encerclent l'allée qu'empruntait Sengo, le son caractéristique de combat se fit finalement entendre. Des éclats de voix et le bruit de lames de métal qui s'entrechoquent la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce fut tout de même vers eux qu'elle se dirigea. Elle devait demander à un membre de la division de la conduire à un officier.

Sengo n'eut finalement pas le temps de les rejoindre car elle fut harponnée par un Shinigami qui visiblement sortait d'un entrainement particulièrement vigoureux vu l'état misérable de ses vêtements. Débraillé et dégoulinant de sueur, il fut d'abord surpris de voir une femme perdue dans les quartiers de la onzième Division. Il lui fit son petit numéro de gorille viril. Sengo ne se laissa pas émouvoir par son attitude. Les gros durs de son genre ne l'impressionnaient pas du tout.

\- On s'est perdue peut être? s'exclama-t-il avec une voix exagérément grave.

\- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec un haut-gradé s'il vous plait, répondit-elle sèchement.

L'armoire à glace se vanta d'être huitième siège, alors Sengo répéta sa phrase en insistant sur le mot « haut-gradé ». Le Shinigami tiqua devant l'attitude impertinente de la jeune femme aux cheveux bordeaux. Mais ce détail capillaire éveilla des soupçons et il finit par la reconnaitre. Avec un sourire carnassier il se mit à l'observer de pied en cap en lui tournant autour. Sengo commençait à voir rouge. Quel grossier bonhomme !

\- Hé les gars ! Venez voir qui nous rend visite ! cria-t-il à l'intention de ses collègues qui finirent par sortir un par un.

\- Mais ça ne serait pas la petite chérie de notre Capitaine-Commandant, déclara un autre Shinigami tout aussi déplorable que le premier.

Aussitôt des rires mesquins et réellement odieux résonnèrent dans l'allée qui n'était plus du tout déserte. Sengo était excédée par cet attroupement de brutes épaisses qui y allaient de bon cœur avec des remarques franchement pas flatteuses et toutes ces allusions concernant son ancien Capitaine lui fit comprendre que pas mal de rumeurs devaient circuler. La jeune femme garda la tête haute face à ce charmant accueil. Par contre, elle avait des fourmis dans les mains et avait une envie folle de leur faire taire leur grande gueule. Leur nombre ne l'effrayait pas. La tentation devenait de plus en plus grande mais elle devait se garder de se faire remarquer.

Il fallait pourtant que tout cela cesse, alors elle marcha droit devant elle pour passer à travers ce troupeau. Mais une forte tête n'entendait pas la laisser partir comme ça et lui barra le passage d'un coup de coude. Là, Sengo vit rouge. Elle laissa tomber son baluchon par terre et tout en toisant l'abruti fini qui avait osé ce geste, elle porta sa main gauche sur le fourreau de son Zanpakutō, le pouce prêt à pousser sur la garde pour dégager la lame.

Aussitôt, les bavardages cessèrent et l'ambiance changea radicalement.

\- Putain, elle porte son sabre avec elle maintenant, s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce détail. Caché par son baluchon et les longues manches de son kosode, son Zanpakutō était passé inaperçu. L'atmosphère était désormais un mélange d'appréhension et de surexcitation contenue. Ils avaient eu un très bref aperçu de ce qu'elle était capable de faire et comme la soif de combattre coulait dans leur sang, ils voyaient avec appétit sa proposition. Le temps resta suspendu dans l'attente à la fois espérée et crainte d'un geste de sa part pour donner le signal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit tranquillement une voix dans l'allée derrière le troupeau. Vous n'êtes pas censés vous entraîner, les affreux !

L'intervention du nouveau venu calma aussitôt les ardeurs et à part le gorille, les autres repartirent illico presto dans la cour extérieure qui servait d'aire d'entrainement. Le fameux huitième siège salua respectueusement le Shinigami qui s'approchait de lui. Sengo resta en arrière sans bouger et reconnu par-dessus l'épaule du débile, le troisième siège de la onzième Division. Cheveux longs à la coupe asymétrique, l'allure élégante tout en restant viril, Yumichika Ayasegawa arriva au bon moment.

La brute allait commencer à parler lorsque Yumichika le congédia d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier se posta face à Sengo et la regarda d'un œil critique en se tenant le menton.

\- Alors c'est bien vrai, dit-t-il visiblement déçu. Ne te voyant pas avec les nouvelles recrues ce matin, on s'est demandé si c'était une blague. Mais il faut croire que non.

Ainsi ils étaient déjà au courant de son arrivée. En fait ça semblait logique qu'ils aient reçu la liste des nouveaux, car après chaque Jeu il y avait des mutations.

\- Bon, soupira le troisième siège, je te cache pas que ça va être difficile de t'intégrer dans nos équipes. Le Capitaine est dans un état pas possible.

\- Et moi donc…, répliqua Sengo le regard noir.

\- Oui ça je l'avais remarqué. Tu peux lâcher ton sabre tu sais, lui fit-il constater. Allez suis-moi, tu risques rien avec moi.

Sengo se surprit à être totalement crispée, la main comprimant son Zanpakutō. Elle le lâcha comme si son contact la brulait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle ressentit ce besoin de s'en servir ? Si dès la première provocation elle cédait aussi facilement pour s'en servir, quel était le poids de sa promesse ? Non, elle ne devait pas céder. Elle devait tenir bon et ne pas laisser son Zanpakutō prendre le contrôle. Elle se laissa juste une exception : elle ne sortirait sa lame que si sa vie est en jeu. C'est tout. Pour le reste, elle devra essayer d'encaisser.

La jeune femme récupéra son baluchon et suivit l'officier à travers la division, jusqu'à un bâtiment tout en longueur qui faisait face à une large place à ciel ouvert. Il y avait quelques Shinigami qui circulaient à l'extérieur et comme elle s'en était doutée, tous les regards divergèrent dans sa direction.

Après s'être déchaussés de leurs sandales, Sengo et Yumichika s'enfermèrent dans un petit bureau où un tas de paperasse s'entassait sans un semblant d'ordre ni d'organisation. L'archiviste qu'elle avait été ne put s'empêcher d'être tentée de faire du tri dans ce désordre.

\- As-tu ton ordre d'affectation ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il ne s'assit pas derrière le bureau et tournait le dos à Sengo pour chercher quelque chose dans le bordel. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'eut aucune difficulté pour retrouver son papier. Elle attendait alors que le Shinigami trouve enfin un petit dossier à la couverture verte et que ce dernier se retourne vers elle. Il remarqua les coups d'œil qu'elle jetait tout autour d'elle.

\- C'est le bureau de notre Capitaine, expliqua-t-il. Depuis les Jeux, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de ses tâches administratives. C'est horrible à voir, je sais.

Il lui prit le document qu'il classa dans le dossier, puis il compléta le registre et fit signer Sengo quelques papiers.

\- Voilà, c'est officiel. Tu es une Shinigami de la Onzième, s'exclama-t-il de manière un peu trop enjouée pour être vrai.

Sengo soupira profondément tout en continuant à observer la petite pièce. Elle s'imaginait assez mal le grand Zaraki Kenpachi travaillant dans un endroit aussi réduit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près, mais ses amis Hide et Genjirō vouaient un véritable culte à leur Capitaine et ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur lui. Dorénavant il était également son Capitaine et elle avait devoir le croiser. Mais cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Elle connaissait sa réputation d'homme violent et ombrageux, et si elle devait le côtoyer de trop prêt ça risquait de mal se passer. En plus de tout ça, il y avait la recommandation de Shunsui Kyôraku. Se garder loin de Zaraki.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour notre Capitaine, reprit Yumichika qui avait remarqué son malaise. Il s'occupe des nouvelles recrues en ce moment et tu ne risques pas de le voir débarquer ici. Et si ça peut te rassurer, il ne veut pas avoir à faire avec toi. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui est chargé de l'enregistrement des nouveaux d'habitude, et te concernant il m'a confié cette tâche.

Sengo le regarda soulagée. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Ça faisait un poids en moins sur ses épaules et alors elle s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire.

\- Personnellement je suis ravie de pouvoir m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. Tu vas apporter un peu de charme dans cette division. Viens, je vais te faire visiter les lieux principaux que tu te dois de connaitre.

Ils sortirent de ce bureau où même la non-présence du Capitaine rendait le lieu oppressant. Ils empruntèrent à nouveau le long couloir couvert qui parcourait tout le bâtiment. Les lattes de bois grinçaient légèrement sous leurs pas. Puis Yumichika l'emmena faire le tour du propriétaire. Les lieux de rassemblement, de restauration, les bains - qu'elle observa avec envie, les zones d'entrainement et notamment celui où elle allait devoir se rendre dès le lendemain matin. Enfin, il lui montra sa chambre.

\- Les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes, alors tu as le droit à ta chambre personnelle. C'est contre les règles, mais tu séjourneras dans le bâtiment des officiers, lui expliqua-t-il.

Seconde bonne nouvelle !

Il lui ouvrit une porte à claustra et la laissa rentrer. Situé à l'étage, ses nouveaux appartements étaient bien plus spacieux que son ancienne chambre. Composé d'une première pièce avec juste une table basse qui visiblement pouvait se transformer en kotatsu pendant la mauvaise saison, Sengo était déjà comblée. Il y avait un petit balcon qui avait une vue sur un jardin sec. Enfin derrière une cloison coulissante, il y avait la pièce de nuit où des futons attendaient qu'on les y déroule pour y dormir. Le tout était recouvert d'un sol en tatami de très bonne facture. Sengo ne s'attendait pas trouver un tel luxe dans ce lieu.

\- C'est un peu triste et vide, mais je suis certain que tu sauras améliorer cela. Vous, les femmes, êtes naturellement faites pour rendre les choses plus belles.

Sengo ne savait pas comment considérer Yumichika Ayasegawa. Il paraissait hautain et prenait les gens de haut, pourtant il était aimable avec elle et ne la jugeait pas comme les autres Shinigami de sa division.

Elle le remercia avec le respect qu'il lui était dû et elle put terminer son après-midi à sa convenance, car son premier entrainement ne débutait que le lendemain.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Guest pour sa review. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça motive à continuer.**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Comment voyez vous la suite des événements?**


	8. Chapter 8

Sa première nuit dans la onzième Division fut relativement plus reposante que les précédentes. Sengo avait passé son après-midi à aménager son nouveau logement. Un bon ménage avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour aérer et enlever toute la poussière qui avait dû s'accumuler depuis un long moment. D'ailleurs il lui semblait que tout l'étage était inoccupé. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit à aucun moment, hormis quelques pas au rez de chaussée. Puis elle se rendit à l'Intendance pour récupérer des shihakushō propres et des draps pour le futon. Bien sûr on tiqua à lui en fournir, mais Yumichika avait fait le nécessaire et son nom figurait déjà dans le registre de la Onzième.

Vu l'accueil qu'on lui avait servi à l'Intendance, Sengo préféra se passer de dîner car hors de question de se rendre au réfectoire avec les autres Shinigami, ni d'aller à l'extérieur de la division, ce qui lui prendrait trop de temps. Par contre, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller aux bains, mais comme il n'y avait que des hommes, elle doutait de pouvoir les utiliser à sa convenance. C'est un détail qu'elle devra éclaircir lorsqu'elle reverrait un officier.

Au matin, Sengo se prépara pour son premier entrainement. Après s'être habillée, coiffée, puis avoir plié son futon, elle fit coulisser la cloison qui séparait la chambre du salon. Elle fit une pause en regardant avec méfiance son Zanpakutō qu'elle avait laissé posé sur la table basse. Elle ne voulait pas renforcer les liens avec lui, alors elle s'interdisait de dormir dans la même pièce. Au plus loin elle était de lui, et mieux il en sera. Mais résignée, elle le prit et le positionna à sa place habituelle, puis direction le dojo.

La jeune femme ignorait comment se déroulaient les entraînements dans cette division. Mais ses amis étaient souvent amochés même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce matin, Sengo avait décidé d'assumer sa présence. On ne souhaitait pas la voir ici et bien tant mieux car c'était réciproque. Au plus elle se montrait et s'intégrait dans la vie quotidienne de la division et plus ça les agacerait et plus vite ils la feront partir. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait et espérait.

Elle arriva dans les premiers. Délaissant ses sandales et ses tabi à l'entrée du dojo, elle reprit ses habitudes de lorsqu'elle pratiquait à l'Académie. Salut, puis elle marcha pieds nus sur le sol en bois et en attendant s'assit en seiza. Il y avait déjà trois autres Shinigami qui bien sûr ne manquèrent pas de l'observer et ne se cachèrent pas de faire des remarques sur sa présence. Ceux qui suivirent firent de même. Sengo garda une attitude neutre et la tête haute. Elle avait retiré son sabre et l'avait posé à côté d'elle.

L'entrée fracassante de l'entraîneur du jour fit sursauter Sengo.

\- Bon les nouveaux ! On ne perd pas de temps ! s'écria-t-il. Vous avez une dernière chance pour me montrer de quoi vous êtes vraiment capable. Parce que hier c'était pas terrible, on aurait cru que vous sortiez tous de la Quatrième.

Ça commençait fort. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de commentaire rabaissant qu'il allait la motiver. Pourtant les gaillards semblaient revigorés et ils se mirent en ligne face leur instructeur qui n'était autre que le Lieutenant, Ikkaku Madarame. Sengo se releva et suivit leur exemple.

\- Mon Lieutenant ? demanda un des nouveaux. Le Capitaine Zaraki n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Non ! Vous êtes tellement minables que vous ne méritez pas sa présence !

Sengo se retint de soupirer. Quelle manière déplorable de motiver ses troupes. Le Lieutenant continua son petit monologue, expliquant que le choix de leur équipe serait décidé à l'issue de cette journée. La jeune femme remarqua avec soulagement qu'il ne lui portait pas d'attention particulière. A croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il partit un instant dans le fond du dojo, puis revint avec deux bokutō.

\- Allez, on commence direct ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant vers eux. Et pour montrer qu'on est civilisé dans la Onzième, honneur aux Dames !

Heureusement que Sengo avait de bons réflexes car il lui lança sans préavis un sabre en bois.

\- Tu me laisses ton Zanpakutō de côté et en piste.

Sengo fut un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être choisie de suite. Pendant que la dizaine de nouveaux se mirent à l'écart, elle alla poser son sabre le long du mur situé derrière elle. Elle savait que sans lui son échange de coup avec Madarame allait être difficile. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle devait leur faire croire qu'elle était faible et sans talent particulier pour le combat.

La jeune femme se plaça ensuite face au Lieutenant qui la toisait en silence. Mais son regard n'était pas aussi dur que précédemment. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et attendit de voir à quelle sauce il allait la manger.

\- Attaque ! dit-il brusquement.

Sengo avait pris de bonnes résolutions mais elle sentait la désagréable envie de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Juste histoire de lui dire de ne pas la sous-estimer et de lui foutre la paix. Mais elle se reprit immédiatement. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Jouer la faible, était tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Alors elle obéit et sous les regards stupéfiés elle frappa mollement le bokutō de son adversaire. Son coup était tellement doux qu'il ne le fit même pas bouger.

\- S'était quoi ça ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Sengo haussa paresseusement les épaules.

\- Tu nous as pourtant fait une meilleure démonstration lors des Jeux, continua Ikkaku en relevant un sourcil.

\- Vous avez sans doute mal vu, mon Lieutenant, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'irrévérence.

Il ne releva pas son insolence mais à la place il lui asséna un coup en plein dans son ancienne blessure. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et recula de quelques pas sous le choc. Mais Sengo n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle sentit une poigne ferme qui lui enserrait la mâchoire. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à cet étau pour le faire desserrer. Ikkaku la tenait fermement du bout de son bras et l'obligea à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Dans un équilibre précaire, Sengo souffla péniblement. Puis le Lieutenant la força à s'approcher de lui. La situation était délicate mais elle devait encaisser. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant un autre coup mais ce fut son souffle qu'elle sentit dans son oreille.

\- Ça ne me plait pas de devoir faire ça, murmura-t-il pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Mais on m'a donné l'ordre d'évaluer tes capacités. J'ai le droit de te violenter si c'est nécessaire. Alors ne luttes pas, obtempères et tu pourras partir d'ici plus rapidement.

Effarée par cette confidence, Sengo ne put se résoudre de céder aussi facilement. Alors elle lui répondit en sachant que sa réponse allait rendre son séjour dans la onzième Division long et douloureux.

Elle essaya de parler mais la pression était trop forte sur sa mâchoire. Alors Ikkaku desserra un peu sa main et la regarda espérant une réponse positive, mais il se ravisa.

\- J'ai promis de ne plus jamais utiliser la violence.

\- Alors je briserai cette promesse à ta place, répondit-il agacé et en même temps désolé.

Le coup tant attendu arriva sans tarder. Un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac la mis à genoux et sans intermède un second la percuta à l'arrière du crâne et ce fut le noir complet.

Sengo se réveilla encore une fois dans une petite chambre blanche qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Une belle commotion cérébrale fut la première raison qui la ramena à la quatrième Division. Mais ils ne la gardèrent pas longtemps. Elle fut reconduite à la Onzième avec des maux de tête terribles. Il en fut de même après quasiment chaque entrainement. Lorsque ce n'était pas son Lieutenant, qui avait visiblement la tâche de la faire céder, c'était ses collègues de l'équipe où elle avait été affectée.

Après un bon mois avec ce traitement, Sengo n'avait toujours pas flanché. Elle revenait à sa division après une énième séance de soin. Cette fois, elle avait eu l'épaule démise et son nez était encore œdémateux suite à son entrainement deux jours auparavant.

Éreintée par ce train de vie infernal, elle ne faisait plus attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait car ses pieds avaient fini par le connaitre par cœur. Son niveau de vigilance étant réduit au minimum, elle ne remarqua pas le Shinigami qui sortait d'un bâtiment et le percuta de plein fouet.

Trop fatiguée pour réagir, elle se laissa tomber sans chercher à se retenir. Mais à la place elle se retrouva plaquée en avant contre un large torse. Le choc fut tout de même violent et elle gémit à cause des contusions qui recouvraient son corps.

\- Sengo? C'est toi? entendit-elle.

La jeune femme reconnu aussitôt la voix et se redressa immédiatement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et tellement épuisée physiquement et mentalement, elle craqua et pleura sans honte.

\- Bon sang Sengo, dans quel état tu es.

C'était son ami Genjirō. Elle avait tant espéré le retrouver dans la division. C'était un grand gaillard bien bâti sans excès. Blond foncé avec des yeux verts riants, Genjirō était toujours souriant, mais là il semblait inquiet. Revoir son amie dans un tel état lui avait fait perdre sa bonne humeur.

Il la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, tout en la protégeant du monde extérieur comme dans un cocon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sengo pleurer. La jeune femme n'était pas connue pour être une pleurnicharde et pour qu'elle pleure ainsi signifiait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

\- On a cherché plusieurs fois à te voir avec Hide, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais impossible de te voir en journée, on a été en mission très souvent et toi il semble que tu es passée la moitié de ton temps à l'infirmerie. Et le soir, bin le bâtiment des officiers nous ait interdit, donc...

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir, Genjirō, dit-elle le visage toujours enfoui dans ses bras.

\- Allez viens, on va se trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter.

Elle le suivit tout en s'essuyant les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. Il l'emmena à l'écart d'éventuels passages d'autres Shinigami. En ce matin de fin du mois d'Aout, le soleil était encore vigoureux et ils choisirent une place à l'ombre.

\- Tu sais que tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse, commença-t-il sérieusement. On était dans les tribunes pendant ton deuxième combat. On n'a pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça nous a donné l'impression que tu t'étais volontairement laissée battre. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas entrainé depuis la fin de nos études, mais tu avais un bon niveau en sortant. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais?

Sengo l'écouta tout en reniflant mais avec son nez en mauvais état c'était difficile.

\- Non tu as raison. Je n'ai pas répliqué. Je ne voulais pas continuer à me battre. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Genjirō acquiesça.

\- Oui mais regardes où ça t'a mené. Si tu avais joué le jeu un minimum, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment, la sermonna-t-il avec douceur. Et à ce que je vois, tu persévères. On t'oblige à te battre, c'est ça? C'est pour te punir ?

Elle soupira. Aucun de ses amis n'était au courant de ce qu'elle cachait.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Allez t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, rigola-t-il en retrouvant son caractère jovial. On traine tous des casseroles derrière nous. C'est ce qui fait qui nous sommes maintenant. Mais c'est du passé et on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Sengo regarda son ami avec un autre regard. Même si il avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose, lui au moins la comprenait et contrairement à Shino, il ne la rabaissait pas. Elle réussit à lui décrocher un sourire et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène manger avec lui.

Étant donné qu'elle évitait de se rendre au réfectoire aux heures d'affluence, Sengo n'avait jamais pu croiser ses amis. Prévenant, Genjirō porta le plateau de Sengo qui avait l'épaule gauche fragile. Bien trop contente d'avoir retrouvé son ami, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards qu'on lui portait encore, bien que cela fasse plus d'un mois qu'elle soit dans la division et que sa présence ait été largement ébruité. Elle le suivit en confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à une table. La large stature de Genjirō l'empêcha de le voir mais la jeune femme reconnu également la voix qui chambra le grand blond.

\- Hé mec ! T'as été pistonné pour avoir double ration !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et laissa ses collègues parler sans savoir. Il posa les deux plateaux puis s'assit en laissant la place à sa gauche libre. Aussitôt les autres Shinigami remarquèrent la présence de Sengo et tous se turent, hormis la voix légèrement nasillarde et grande gueule qui continua à déblatérer des conneries. Hide. Connaissant son caractère emporté, elle avait redouté de le revoir, mais après avoir retrouvé Genjirō, Sengo ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir.

Remarquant que plus personne ne l'écoutait, Hide s'arrêta de parler et remarqua dans un premier temps, juste en face de lui, la tignasse pourpre caractéristique de Sengo. Il fut d'abord contrarié et son visage se contracta.

En temps normal, il lui aurait sauté dessus et lui aurait parlé comme à du poisson pourri.

En temps normal, elle lui aurait répondu de la même façon et ils se seraient tenu tête.

Mais il la détailla et vit qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'il connaissait. Tout son charme avait disparu. Elle lui donna l'impression d'avoir été brisée. Son visage tuméfié et son corps douloureux lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa table lui firent mal. Il lui sembla même qu'elle avait maigri et à voir comment elle picorait son repas, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le moral.

\- Alors c'est toi la protégée du Capitaine-Commandant ? s'exclama un collègue assis à leur table.

\- Elle a l'air d'être sous la protection de quelqu'un ? s'emporta Hide qui retrouva sa verve naturelle.

Connu pour ses excès de colère, les autres préférèrent quitter la table et laisser Hide avec ses amis proches. Inutile de le provoquer encore plus, d'autant que Hide leur jetait déjà des regards assassins. Il les épia jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du réfectoire, puis poussa son plateau sur le côté et reporta son attention sur Sengo assise en face de lui.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, sortit-il brutalement.

\- Oui. Bonjour Hide, ça plaisir de te revoir aussi, répondit-elle pour lui faire remarquer son commentaire mal placé.

Il eut un rire étouffé et posa ses coudes sur la table en croisant ses bras devant lui. Le brun aux yeux sombres reprit vite une allure sérieuse.

\- On a entendu pas mal de truc sur toi depuis un mois, expliqua-t-il. Des choses franchement pas réjouissantes, mais ici on a tendance à exagérer alors j'ai pas pris leurs paroles au sérieux. Si j'avais su…

Il grogna et Sengo vit ses poings blanchirent.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? dit Genjirō entre deux bouchées. Se frotter au Lieutenant n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il doit avoir une bonne raison…

\- Putain ! Tu le couvres ? Il n'a aucune raison pour s'en prendre à Sengo comme il le fait !

\- Il obéit juste aux ordres, expliqua Sengo. C'est la Chambre des 46 qui a donné cette directive.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

\- Ils pensent que je dissimule mes vraies capacités. Vous avez que c'est vrai, que je me cache, mais je déteste tellement me battre.

\- Sengo… continua Hide légèrement plus calme. Si on ne fait rien, ils vont t'avoir à l'usure.

La jeune femme le savait bien, mais elle irait le plus loin possible.

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter encore un long moment, puis les deux jeunes hommes durent se rendre à leur entrainement. Quant à Sengo, elle eut un répit pour l'après-midi. Son équipe était partie en mission et elle en était toujours exclue pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle alla se reposer et s'endormit quasiment instantanément, épuisée par la fatigue.

Sengo se réveilla tard dans la soirée, réveillée par une brise qui apporta un peu d'air. Se relever lui fut particulièrement douloureux et elle pensa aller se détendre dans les bains de la division. Le troisième siège avec qui elle arrivait à discuter régulièrement, réussit à lui réserver un accès aux bains rien que pour elle. Mais c'était bien sûr à des heures tardives ou très matinales. Il ne fallait pas que les hommes soient dérangés dans leurs habitudes.

Avec Hide et Genjirō, Yumichika Ayasegawa était une des rares personnes de la Onzième envers qui elle pouvait avoir un peu confiance. Il était toujours accueillant et jamais il n'avait eu de paroles ou de gestes hostiles. Mais il restait un supérieur et il n'y avait pas de lien amical comme elle avait avec Hide et Genjirō.

Vu l'heure avancée, Sengo prit sans plus attendre la direction des bains et avait hâte de pouvoir profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre aurait un passage très intéressant qui va voir l'arrivée du principal antagoniste de Sengo.**

 **Une bonne partie est déjà écrite, mais bon...toujours pas de commentaires...donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai.**


	9. Chapter 9

Quatre ou cinq fois par semaine Sengo se rendait aux bains de la onzième Division. C'était toujours très tard dans la soirée, mais elle aimait se baigner dans les eaux très chaudes de la source qui l'aidaient à détendre son corps endolori. Avec les kimonos aux couleurs chatoyantes, les bains étaient les péchés mignons de Sengo et ceux de la Onzième étaient vraiment un pur délice. Une eau légèrement laiteuse aux vertus curatives exceptionnelles qui favorisait la récupération. Pas étonnant que la division ait ce genre de source.

Il était très tard quand Sengo arriva aux bains. D'habitude elle s'y rendait dès la première heure qui lui était réservée. Mais elle s'était endormie tellement profondément qu'elle avait loupé son créneau coutumier. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, car jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour les bains étaient pour elle.

Après s'être déshabillée, la jeune femme alla se laver dans la grande salle surchauffée par la présence de la source thermale. Puis une fois propre de la tête aux pieds, elle se rendit à l'extérieur. Bien qu'il y est un bassin à l'intérieur, elle préférait l'ambiance particulière du grand bain taillé à même la roche. C'était bien plus reposant. Il n'y avait aucune lampe et seule la lumière de l'intérieur venait l'éclairer timidement.

Sengo fit glisser le panneau coulissant et elle se rendit entièrement nue à l'extérieur. Quelques pas étaient nécessaires avant de pouvoir se glisser dans l'eau bienfaitrice. La température était élevée mais elle la supportait allégrement et plongea dedans jusqu'au cou. Elle ne retint pas un soupir d'aise, puis alla rejoindre sa place habituelle.

Le bain était immense. Il n'était pas lisse et rectiligne. Il y avait de nombreux recoins et renfoncements qui permettaient aux personnes de s'isoler les uns des autres si besoin. L'endroit préféré de Sengo était situé non loin de l'entrée. C'était comme une petite alcôve à ciel ouvert, plus isolée et plus intime. L'endroit parfait pour se détendre.

La jeune femme cala sa tête contre une pierre et laissa son corps flotter dans l'eau. Dans sa petite cachette, Sengo pouvait contempler les étoiles parfaitement visibles grâce à l'absence de nuages. La fatigue accumulée et la chaleur la firent somnoler et perdre conscience du temps qui passe.

Sengo se réveilla en sursaut, ignorant combien de temps elle avait dormi. Mais elle avait le visage en sueur et la peau de ses mains fripées, signes qu'elle avait largement abusé de son bain. En plus les vapeurs sulfurées commencèrent à l'insupporter. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte avant de faire un malaise.

Mais alors qu'elle sortait de son recoin, elle remarqua la présence toute proche d'une pression spirituelle non dissimulée. Elle tiqua. Cette pression elle avait appris à la reconnaitre et à la fuir. Était-ce elle qui l'avait réveillé ? Peut-être que le propriétaire de cette pression spirituelle ne faisait que passer dans une ruelle à proximité ? Mais elle trouvait qu'il était quand même très proche. Trop proche.

Soudain la panique s'empara de Sengo. Derrière le bruit que faisait la petite cascade d'où arrivait l'eau directement de la source, elle entendit de l'eau tomber sur le sol pavé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Là, juste derrière la mince cloison, il y avait quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui.

Sengo fut prise au dépourvu. Il n'y avait qu'un accès pour le bassin extérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi, alors elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'à ce que le visiteur indésirable parte. Elle recula pour retourner dans sa cachette, priant pour qu'il préfère le bain intérieur à celui de dehors.

Et alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée à son refuge, elle vit une ombre impressionnante se dessiner à travers le shoji. Aussitôt elle se précipita, affolée, et se cacha à temps pour éviter de le voir et d'être vue.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » pensa Sengo en fermant fortement les yeux. Elle se souvint quand même que Yumichika lui avait dit que le Capitaine n'avait pas donné son accord à l'aménagement horaire des bains. Mais il aurait quand même pu avoir la décence de respecter son intimité. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire avec lui directement, mais il avait tellement pourri sa vie durant ce dernier mois que la jeune femme ragea littéralement.

Mais elle se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau derrière elle et qu'une onde vint faire bouger l'eau dans sa petite alcôve. Plus de doute, il était là, dans le même bassin qu'elle.

Sengo cessa de bouger et fit attention de ne pas révéler sa présence. Elle espéra qu'il choisisse un endroit loin d'elle et qu'il ne vienne pas ici. Ça aurait été le comble de la malchance. Se retrouver nez à nez avec son Capitaine, dans la nudité la plus totale, était une situation des plus embarrassantes et surtout dangereuse. Le caractère acariâtre de Zaraki n'avait pas de limite et Sengo n'avait pas envie de le tester.

Elle discerna un remous et un grognement sourd. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Rauque et caverneuse, même dans ces moments-là censés être relaxants, il arrivait à impressionner. Il avait pris place dans le bassin. Il n'y avait qu'une paroi de roche qui les séparait et cette proximité mettait Sengo mal à l'aise. Combien de temps allait-il rester là? En plus de la situation gênante, Sengo était vraiment mal à cause de la chaleur. Rester trop longtemps dans les bains n'était pas recommandé, surtout en pleine convalescence. Encore une fois, elle prit sur elle et encaissa.

La première minute passa à une vitesse exagérément lente. Il en fut de même pour les cinq autres. N'entendant plus de bruit hormis la respiration du guerrier et la chute d'eau, Sengo osa bouger un peu. Elle se déplaça en douceur pour jeter un coup d'œil en dehors de sa cachette. Mais à la première vaguelette bruyante, elle stoppa net et retint son souffle pour écouter une éventuelle réaction du Capitaine. Sa respiration restait constante et calme, alors elle se détendit.

Avec mille précautions et après un temps incroyablement long, Sengo put s'avancer suffisamment pour apercevoir son issue de secours. Elle était à une dizaine de mètre d'elle et comme une lueur d'espoir, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était restée ouverte. C'était inespéré. Si elle arrivait à sortir de l'eau en silence sans le réveiller, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se faufiler par la porte et sortir de cet enfer étouffant.

L'idée était terriblement tentante mais imprudente. Soit elle attendait et s'exposait à un malaise, soit elle prenait le risque qu'il la surprenne et la voit complétement nue. Quel dilemme!

Jugeant du pour et du contre, Sengo hésitait. Mais elle avait vraiment trop chaud. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme bien trop élevé. Des perles de sueur gouttaient depuis son front et lui piquaient les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de fondre littéralement.

Elle se risqua à avancer encore un peu et à regarder vers le fond du bassin pour tenter de l'apercevoir. En mode furtif, le corps plongé dans l'eau blanchâtre jusqu'au nez, Sengo progressait doucement mais surement. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le distingua dans la pénombre. C'était bien lui, son Capitaine, Kenpachi Zaraki. Elle déglutit en remarquant son imposante stature. Impossible de le voir en détail à cause de l'obscurité, mais sa carrure se détachait nettement du rocher contre lequel il s'était adossé. Bien sûr il était impressionnant, mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Sengo était d'être seule avec lui dans ce contexte. Son manque de civilité la faisait rager. Ce mec ne respectait rien, ni personne. Elle devait bien être le seul membre de la Onzième à ne pas idolâtrer son Capitaine.

Alors qu'elle le regardait avec dégout, un voile sombre commença à brouiller sa vision. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle devait absolument sortir de l'eau. Cette fois, Sengo secoua vivement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Sa décision était prise. Tant pis si elle faisait du bruit et si il la surprenait. De toute façon elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était lui qui était volontairement venue l'emmerder. Ses sandales étaient restées à l'entrée des bains et il les avait obligatoirement vues. Donc il avait agi délibérément. Pensait-il que son grade de Capitaine lui donnait le droit de se comporter ainsi ? Oui peut être bien avec les autres, mais pas avec elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Alors, les nerfs en pelote, Sengo se redressa et alla jusqu'aux marches. La tête lui tournait mais elle était tellement excédée qu'elle ne fit pas cas de ce détail. Il était dévident maintenant que Kenpachi l'ait remarqué. Elle lui offrait la vision de son corps dénudé ainsi que des ornements qui parcouraient sa peau, mais elle était à contre-jour et il était fort probable qu'il ne voit que ses contours.

Sengo marcha à découvert sans se démonter, puis arrivée au bâtiment elle empoigna la porte coulissante et d'un geste brusque la referma derrière elle. La cloison émit un claquement sec qui raisonna. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'empara de la première serviette présente et fila se rhabiller en vitesse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sengo se promit qu'elle ne s'y ferait pas reprendre deux fois. Plus de sieste dans les bains et plus d'indésirable non plus. Mais pour ce dernier comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre si il recommençait?

Le lendemain, Sengo était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Son corps avait bien récupéré mais ce ne fut qu'un état passager. Encore une fois, elle refusa de montrer ses talents de combattante et ses équipiers eurent à cœur de lui faire une démonstration de leurs propres qualités. Mais les coups ne l'envoyèrent pas à l'infirmerie et elle put rejoindre ses amis pour le repas de midi.

Hide et Genjirō remarquèrent ses nouvelles contusions et Hide ne manqua pas de protester avec verve. Elle le calma en lui demandant de pouvoir manger tranquille. Elle n'avait pas en plus besoin d'agitation pendant ses pauses. D'ailleurs pour éviter encore plus de tracas, elle se retint de leur dire sa petite aventure aux bains. Il était inutile de les informer de ce détail.

Chaque jour, ce fut plus ou moins pareil. Hide s'emportait allégrement lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la quatrième Division et râlait un peu plus doucement lorsqu'elle n'avait que de simples blessures. Genjirō était beaucoup plus modéré et même si il s'inquiétait pour elle, il gardait son humeur joyeuse. Ils lui proposèrent d'aller rejoindre Miya et Shino pour une soirée comme ils le faisaient avant. Mais Sengo était tellement épuisée qu'elle refusait à chaque fois. C'était à moitié vrai, car son corps n'était plus habitué à ce style de vie, mais également parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir Shino pour le moment. Leur dernière discussion n'était pas encore passée.

Septembre était arrivé et avec lui les jours commencèrent à raccourcir. La chaleur était toujours aussi lourde mais les nuits plus fraîches permettaient de mieux la supporter.

Ce matin-là, Sengo fut exemptée d'entrainement. Son équipe partait pour une mission à l'extérieur et elle n'était pas acceptée à la réunion de préparation. Néanmoins pour l'après-midi elle avait été convoquée à une aire d'entrainement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle demanda l'aide de Hide pour l'y conduire. En chemin, son ami lui confia son inquiétude. Cette zone était spécialement construite pour supporter et contenir les hauts niveaux de Reiatsu. Aucun Shinigami normal ne venait s'y entrainer. Seuls les trois plus hauts gradés le faisaient.

Sengo comprit que les choses risquaient de se gâter pour elle. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Ses entrainements habituels n'étaient déjà pas très doux, alors qu'est-ce que ça allait être.

\- J'aime pas trop ça Sengo, confia Hide alors qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination.

\- Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne sais pas en plus me mettre à déserter les entrainements.

Ils restèrent silencieux à observer les murs épais qui ceinturaient le vaste espace intérieur complétement désert. Une lourde porte à double battants était l'unique entrée de ce lieu d'entrainement spécial. Sengo s'avança et osa un regard. Non, il n'y avait encore personne. Elle en profita pour détailler ce nouvel environnement. C'était juste une vaste place pavée sans aucun artifice. Soulagée, elle se retourna vers son ami. Hide était en position de salut, alors elle regarda dans la ruelle pour voir qui venait.

Qui allait donc être son tortionnaire aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait que trois personnes possibles ?

Yumichika ? Peu probable car il était le seul avec qui elle n'avait pas de rapport de force.

Son Lieutenant ? Possible, mais pourquoi venir ici alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser leur dojo ?

Et pourquoi pas son Capitaine ? Après ce qui s'était passé dans les bains il avait peut-être envie de la tester.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » jura Sengo mentalement. La jeune femme choquée, ne salua même pas. Par contre elle avait un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, mes Lieutenants, salua Hide en se redressant.

C'est à peine si les deux nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent Hide, vu comment ils l'ignorèrent superbement. Ils leur passèrent devant sans s'arrêter et rentrèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sengo eut soudain le sentiment que sa présence ici était une erreur et que sa convocation n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec interrogation. Le jeune homme devait aussi penser la même chose qu'elle. Mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, une voix sévère s'éleva :

\- Komachi ! Ne nous fais pas attendre !

Non, ce n'était pas une erreur.

* * *

 **Alors? Ça vous a plu?**

 **Le passage dans les bains est un préambule de la future relation entre Sengo et Kenpachi.**

 **Et qui sont donc les deux nouveaux en fin de chapitre? Des idées?**

 **Un grand merci à Guest pour son commentaire. Oui Yumichika sera présent de temps en temps. Mais ce n'est pas sur lui qui tournera mon histoire.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Sacrok**


	10. Chapter 10

Hide avait laissé son amie seule avec les deux Lieutenants. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. En partant, il avait insisté auprès de Sengo pour qu'elle arrête de refuser de se battre et qu'elle obéisse aux ordres qu'ils lui donneront. Le fait que le Lieutenant de la sixième Division accompagne Ikkaku ne le rassurait pas du tout. Le niveau de ces deux Shinigami était tout bonnement exceptionnel et il ne fallait mieux pas les sous-estimer. Malheureusement, vu la tête que Sengo tirait quand elle partit les rejoindre, Hide avait peur qu'elle persiste dans son obstination.

Et en effet, la jeune femme était résolue à ne pas user de la violence. Elle savait que personne ne la tuerait ici. Depuis le début on essayait de la pousser à bout en utilisant des menaces diverses et variées. Son corps en subissait régulièrement les conséquences, mais jamais son pronostic vital n'avait été engagé. Tant que sa vie n'était pas en jeu, jamais elle ne céderait.

Sengo entra dans l'enceinte. Face à elle, le regard menaçant, Renji Abarai l'attendait de pieds fermes. Elle se positionna à une distance raisonnable puis attendit. Derrière elle, son Lieutenant ferma la lourde porte et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois isolés du reste du monde. Malgré l'ambiance une peu particulière, Sengo ne se démonta pas. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Komachi, commença Renji un peu agressif. Depuis le début je me doute que tu nous caches des choses. Maintenant je suis certain que tu ne joues pas franc jeu.

Sengo ne répondit pas. Elle s'obstinait à fixer un point sur le sol entre elle et le Lieutenant.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Il semblerait que tu aies réussi à bien brouiller les pistes. Les informations qui figurent sur ton dossier ne correspondent pas vraiment avec ce que j'ai pu trouver sur toi dans le Rukongai.

Il était inutile de répondre à sa tentative d'intimidation. Renji Abarai aurait beau faire toutes les recherches qu'il veut, il ne pourra rien trouver de compromettant. Il ne lui resterait que des soupçons. Sengo n'avait quasiment rien laissé derrière elle quand elle avait quitté le Rukongai. Il restait bien quelques membres de sa famille, mais elle les avait quitté depuis tellement longtemps et plutôt en mauvais termes, qu'ils ne devaient plus se souvenir d'elle. Et même si certains de ses actes répréhensibles étaient annotés dans des rapports, son nom ne remontait à aucun moment. Elle le savait, car en tant qu'archiviste elle avait pu le vérifier en consultant certains dossiers.

\- Tu as déclaré venir du district 70, mais personne ne semble se souvenir de toi là-bas, expliqua-t-il soupçonneux. Du moins, personne ne m'a clairement dis te connaitre, mais il n'y avait qu'à lire sur leur visage pour savoir qu'ils mentaient.

Le Lieutenant de la Sixième semblait être sur une bonne piste et il espérait avoir les réponses auprès de la principale intéressée.

\- Bizarrement j'ai eu le même genre de réaction dans la plupart des districts de l'ouest.

Renji s'approcha lentement de Sengo au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. La jeune femme continuait à regarder le sol, tête basse et le visage dissimulé par sa frange. Il ne la voyait pas et face à son attitude et son silence, il supposait un sentiment de honte. Il en était tout autre. Sengo était plus que satisfaite par ce qu'elle entendait. Le fait de savoir que dans le Rukongai on se souvenait d'elle, lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Il existait une loi du silence dans les districts les plus défavorisés et jamais les gens ne parleront. Les enquêteurs de la Sixième pourront toujours essayer mais si personne n'avait encore parlé, alors personne ne parlera jamais. Car si ces gens avaient menti pour la couvrir, c'est bien parce qu'ils lui étaient reconnaissants. Elle avait mis de côté ce détail, mais il n'y avait pas eu que des choses mauvaises dans sa vie d'avant.

\- Je finirai bien par trouver une personne qui me dira qui tu es vraiment, continua Renji en s'arrêtant à deux pas de Sengo. Et alors je pourrai enfin compléter ton dossier qui est bien trop vierge à bon gout.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sengo resta dans la même position, mais elle avait une forte envie de le faire enrager. Il paraissait bien trop sûr de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire, Komachi? grogna le Lieutenant visiblement irrité. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup mais en fait vous n'avez rien sur moi, répondit-elle sur un ton irrévérencieux.

\- Sois plus respectueuse envers ton supérieur je te pris, s'exclama Ikkaku qui était resté en retrait jusque-là.

Sengo releva la tête vers le Lieutenant de la sixième Division en lui affichant un sourire narquois.

Oui elle avait fait des conneries par le passé, mais depuis qu'elle était devenue une Shinigami, elle avait été sage. Trop sage il semblerait aux yeux de certain, et ça, ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Oui elle avait des facilités supérieures à la moyenne en ce qui concerne la maitrise des arts démoniques. Mais son Zanpakutō était impossible à contrôler. C'était dans sa nature. Alors pour éviter de nouvelles bévues, elle avait volontairement bridé ses propres capacités et couper tout contact avec son sabre. Mais ça aussi, ça ne semblait pas leur convenir.

\- Sérieusement, vous pensez qu'après tout ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers temps, je vais bien sagement vous donner toutes les informations que vous cherchez ? le nargua-t-elle.

Furieux, Renji relâcha son Reiatsu et se voulu menaçant. Elle se jouait ouvertement de lui en lui déclarant cacher des renseignements à son sujet. La jeune femme soutint son regard et malgré sa pression spirituelle écrasante elle ne semblait pas en être affectée. Pourtant Sengo savait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour mener un combat contre lui. Il avait une bien meilleure maîtrise due à son expérience et à l'entrainement, choses qui faisaient défaut à Sengo. Mais cette menace n'était qu'une autre technique d'intimidation.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais la moindre coopération de ma part avec vos manières violentes, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui nous allons changer de méthode, expliqua Ikkaku qui s'était rapproché d'elle. On a une petite idée de ce qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis.

Sengo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ce dernier se positionna dans son dos et l'encercla de ses larges bras dénudés. Plus grand et bien plus fort qu'elle, son Lieutenant la maintenait ainsi captive. Elle tenta deux ou trois mouvements pour se sortir de cet étau, mais elle vit très rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Alors elle se calma et à nouveau toisa l'homme aux cheveux rouges face à elle. Il avait également retrouvé son calme et il l'avertit une dernière fois :

\- Si à nous deux on ne parvient pas à te faire céder, il faut que tu saches que l'étape au-dessus ne sera plus de notre ressort. Donc on te laisse une dernière chance de tout nous expliqua et de nous montrer de quoi tu es réellement capable pour que l'on puisse évaluer ton niveau.

Sengo comprit le sous-entendu. Un Lieutenant avait déjà échoué. Maintenant ils étaient deux. Alors la prochaine étape sera… Non, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec elle. La jeune femme se sortit aussi rapidement cette idée de la tête qu'elle y était rentrée. Non, c'était encore de l'intimidation.

\- Jamais, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ok, c'est toi qui vois.

Renji avança sa main vers elle. Elle la suivit des yeux et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rebeller. Avec ses avant-bras libres, avec ses jambes, avec tout ce qu'elle avait à sa disposition, Sengo tenta l'impossible pour le détourner de son objectif. Elle en arriva même à ressentir un second étau dans le creux de son estomac. Son sceau s'était activé. Son énergie spirituelle recherchait à se manifester. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Mais en vain. Le bruit métallique horriblement désagréable résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle garda fermés ses yeux pour ne pas le voir. Est-ce que les deux Lieutenant avaient compris qu'il existait un lien étroit entre ses capacités au combat et son Zanpakutō ?

\- Je crois que l'on est sur une bonne piste Ikkaku, s'exclama Renji en observant de plus près la lame qu'il venait de tirer en dehors de son fourreau.

\- Je pense aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déchaînée.

\- Garde ta rage pour moi. Tiens, fais-moi une démonstration !

Sengo avait tourné la tête sur le côté. A force de se débattre, ses cheveux avaient commencé à se détacher et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut gênée par une mèche. Néanmoins, elle réussit à apercevoir la poignée noire de son Zanpakutō juste sous son nez. Cette vision eut sur elle l'effet de la faire se refermer comme une huitre. Elle bascula en arrière contre le torse de son Lieutenant et ferma ses poings le plus fort possible.

\- Oula ! C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Renji face à sa réaction.

\- Allez, Komatsu ! s'énerva Ikkaku en la secouant. Y en a marre de ton comportement ! Reprend ton arme !

Tellement de violence et d'ordres. Sengo n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cet entrainement.

\- Hors de question, grommela-t-elle en se contorsionnant de plus belle.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'emparait de son poignet droit, son énergie spirituelle pulsa en elle douloureusement.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle. Ne faites pas ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On est là pour ça, renchérit Renji.

Ce dernier s'évertua à ouvrir la main fermement serrée de Sengo, alors qu'elle se débattait fortement. La jeune femme ne pouvait utiliser que sa force brute pour tenter de se dégager. Si elle cédait à utiliser la moindre technique de Kido, elle leur donnerait raison. Mais si elle ne les empêchait pas de faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête, alors il était fort probable que son Zanpakutō en profite pour prendre le contrôle. Quel dilemme !

En parlant du loup…

Le ronronnement lourd de Bakeneko monta progressivement jusqu'à être nettement reconnaissable par Sengo. Bien sûr il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'entendre. Elle l'imaginait dans son monde intérieur avec son pelage gris foncé tigré, ses yeux incandescents et sa queue exagérément longue. Il devait attendre avec délectation la moindre faiblesse de Sengo. C'était un opportuniste. Il savait tirer le meilleur de chaque occasion et il se moquait bien des conséquences de ses actes.

Pourtant au début de leur collaboration, Sengo et Bakeneko s'entendaient relativement bien. Ils se cherchaient souvent et se raillaient l'un comme l'autre, un peu comme un vieux couple. Mais ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre dans leur relation et le rôle de chacun était bien défini. Ils avaient la même vision des choses et leurs objectifs étaient identiques.

Jusqu'au jour où Sengo eut besoin d'aller plus loin dans sa technique de combat. Ce jour-là, Bakeneko changea et dévoila une autre facette. Découvrir de quoi était réellement capable son Zanpakutō fut une expérience douloureuse pour la jeune femme. Passé ce stade, Sengo avait perdu le contrôle. Le chat ne l'écoutait plus et agissait à sa guise. Ses actes étaient devenus très violents. On était bien loin des petits larcins et autres incivilités dont elle vivait auparavant.

Repensant à tous ces méfaits, Sengo se reprit. Non, elle devait l'en empêcher.

Alors tant pis pour sa couverture de jeune Shinigami pacifiste. Elle cessa de lutter contre son Lieutenant qui la maintenait immobile, mais elle résista à Renji Abarai, le temps pour elle de se concentrer sur son sort. Elle choisit une technique de faible niveau car elle voulait jouer sur l'effet de surprise, donc pas d'incantation. Elle prépara son sort pour une intensité au maximum de ce que son sceau lui permettait, puis sans préavis l'activa.

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent de la jeune femme avec empressement. Ils avaient été brûlés à son contact. En la regardant plus attentivement, ils remarquèrent que son pourtour était troublé par la concentration de son énergie spirituelle. Cette technique, à un niveau normal, permettait de rendre la surface du corps d'un Shinigami aussi brûlant qu'un métal chauffé à blanc. Mais là ils pouvaient clairement voir et sentir sa chaleur même à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Sengo avait prévu de maintenir cette technique aussi longtemps que possible. Au moins cela les maintiendrait loin d'elle et ils ne tenteront plus de lui mettre son Zanpakutō entre ses mains. Elle sentait son sceau pulser dans son ventre mais il fallait qu'elle garde ce sort au plus hautniveau pour tenir tête aux deux Lieutenants.

\- Hé bien voilà ! s'exclama Ikkaku. Tu vois que tu peux le faire.

\- Profitez en car vous ne verrez rien d'autre, dit Sengo hargneuse.

\- Pour moi c'est déjà bien suffisant, parla Renji en se relevant. J'ai maintenant la preuve que tu nous as menti. Ton niveau est bien loin de ce que tu nous as fait croire. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux que ça.

Renji insista et commença à avancer vers la jeune femme. Il avait encore le sabre noir de Sengo avec lui et visiblement il voulait encore lui mettre dans la main. Sengo réfléchit rapidement aux différences solutions pour se sortir de cette mauvaise situation. Elle ne s'était pas battue depuis des années et avant elle laissait les initiatives à Bakeneko. Le chat était bien plus doué pour ce genre de chose qu'elle et c'était un des rares avantages qu'il lui avait apporté.

Sengo pivota légèrement pour pouvoir avoir à l'œil son Lieutenant qui était toujours placé derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir tous les deux en même temps, mais au moins tant qu'ils étaient dans cette position, elle était à l'abri d'un certain type d'attaque car ils étaient tous les deux dans la ligne de mire de l'autre. Elle remarqua que Ikkaku avait les avant-bras en peu roussis, mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper. Au contraire, il arborait un sourire carnassier. La jeune femme était remontée dans son estime et il était curieux de voir de quoi elle était capable.

De son côté Renji s'était arrêté à mi-chemin. La chaleur était telle qu'il avait dû stopper. Il lui tendait quand même son Zanpakutō en espérant qu'elle souhaite continuer ce qui avait été commencé.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, cria-t-elle énervée. Hors de question que je m'en serve à nouveau ! Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez.

\- Tu sais qu'en nous disant ça, tu attires encore plus notre curiosité, dit Ikkaku sur un ton joueur.

\- Non, vraiment, ne faites pas ça, insista Sengo cette fois-ci plus suppliante.

\- Il va falloir nous expliquer alors.

\- Il est incontrôlable.

\- Bah, tu as juste besoin d'entraînement, rigola Ikkaku. Ton ancien Capitaine n'a pas pris le temps de t'enseigner, mais ici dans la Onzième on peut t'apprendre.

Le Lieutenant était tellement confiant. Mais Sengo savait très bien qu'avec Bakeneko les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

\- On a déjà essayé de m'apprendre à l'Académie, mais mon Zanpakutō prenait à son avantage tout l'enseignement que j'étudiais. Il est mauvais et rien…

\- Attends un peu, la coupa Renji. Tu dis que tu avais déjà la maîtrise de ton Zanpakutō à ton arrivée à l'Académie ?

Sengo se renfrogna aussitôt. Elle avait laissé échapper un indice sur son passé. Quelle idiote !

\- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as ? demanda le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouges soupçonneux.

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus, se ferma Sengo pour clôturer la conversation.

\- Intéressant, renchérit Ikkaku.

Finalement la conversation s'arrêta belle et bien là. Renji Abarai eut l'air bien plus contrarié par la révélation de Sengo à propos de son Zanpakutō, alors que Ikkaku Madarame était bien plus excité par cette nouvelle. En tout cas l'interrogatoire fut clos et comme lors de ses autres entrainements, Sengo eut le droit à une belle démonstration des talents de combattant des deux Lieutenants. Ils n'y allèrent pas de mains mortes et la jeune femme eut bien du mal à les tenir à distance. Elle n'utilisa que des sorts sous forme de barrières défensives et quelques rares attaques. Mais sans surprise elle fut rapidement mise hors-jeu et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Encore une fois, Sengo se réveilla entourée de blanc.

Tsss, décidément, elle détestait cette couleur.


End file.
